Unexpected Voyage
by 23jk
Summary: What happens when an ordinary girl gets her wish to be in the movie Treasure Planet? Read on to see how her adventure turns out to be!
1. Wishes Never Come True, Do They?

**Yaaay! My first fanfic! I'm usually not the best when it comes to writing stories but I always like to give it a try. Hope you guys like it so far! Edit: Yikes! Almost forgot about a character description!**

* * *

Name: Janelle Cabrera

Age: 16 (Jim would be 16 too)

Eyes and hair: Brown

Height: '5''3

Personality: shy, silly, defensive at times

It was another ordinary summer day for me. I'm sure this day wasn't gonna be any different cause for the past days, nothing interesting has gone on. Getting in the pool wasn't as fun as before, the movies out now don't seem that good. I haven't even been able to go on a decent vacation.

'Oh yeah, this is definitely gonna be a good summer,' I thought as I was surfing through YouTube looking for new Treasure Planet videos.

That's all I ever thought about these days: Treasure Planet. I always loved it since the first day I saw it. And ever since that day, I always wished that _I _was in that movie; I always thought it would be so cool to go to a world like that. A cartoon world. How crazy would _that_ be? But the chances of that happening is close to zero. Though, one of the main reasons why it'll be cool to be in that world is cause of the main guy, Jim Hawkins. I had a huge crush on him and I always wished he could be real.

As I turned the laptop off, I sat on the couch and just stared at the tv. I figured since I was home alone, I was thinking of watching Treasure Planet. I'm sure everyone was working late today anyways. So I went to pop the dvd into the dvd player and went right to the movie. I sat back down and watched it, swooning over the parts when Jim came up and imitating Silver's pirate accent. As the time went by and the movie ended, I took the movie out of the player and turned it off as I put the cd back in the case. I then decided to play The Sims for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was getting late and I was dead tired. Well, dead tired of being tired. I started to get my bed ready to go to sleep. And as I did that, I looked at my Jim and Silver plushies. The same thought ran through my head over and over again: 'Why can't they be real?' I sighed and got in bed and took my glasses off. When I reached for the lamp switch, I saw the clock read 11:11. There was one thing I could think of doing.

"I wish I was in the movie Treasure Planet," I whispered to myself as I finally turned the light off and rolled over. This was so damn useless, wishing I was in another dimension. It's not possible. I just know wishing upon a stupid clock isn't gonna help me get what I want.


	2. Ultimate Paradise

**Finally! I took the whole day writing this chapter. There were sooo many distractions!**

* * *

Morning finally arrived once again and I was still asleep but I started to notice that my bed felt uncomfortable. I ignored it though. But then there was this noise that was bothering me. It sounded like someone shouting. I shifted a bit and cuddled my Jim plu- wait, where is he? Damn, I probably dropped him on the floor again. Without opening my eyes, I reached out to see if I could find my plushie on my bed… Hold on, why does this bed feel small? And why does it feel like a hammock? Whoa, whoa, what? Hammock?

I slowly opened my eyes and as soon as I got a clear view of where I was, I shot up and fell to the floor.

"What?" I shouted as my jaw dropped. "Am I really in…" My voice trailed off when I heard the shouting again. That was Mr. Arrow's shouting! "I'll take that as a yes… I'm in Treasure Planet!" I quickly covered my mouth, worrying someone might have heard me. But I still squealed and jumped around, and I made sure I wasn't dreaming. I pinched myself a few times and then that's when I noticed I wasn't in my pajamas anymore. I magically ended up being in cargo pants, a simple white t-shirt and a navy blue jacket. And on the floor was some black boots.

"When did I get out of my pajamas?" I laughed. I looked around some more, trying to get used to the new atmosphere. Then I slipped into the boots and quietly went up to the deck. 'Wow' was the only word I could think of. This place was amazing! Everything looked so realistic; it didn't even seem like a cartoon movie anymore. 'I'm really in Treasure Planet!' I watched the crew getting everything ready for the voyage while I was still in awe. Then out of nowhere, Mr. Arrow appeared in front of me. 'Wow, he's huge!' I thought.

"And you must be the cabin girl, I suppose?" he spoke while I stood there, speechless.

"Um, yeah. I mean, yes, I'm the cabin girl."

"Well then, follow me to the galley," he said and I followed.

I already knew who I was probably gonna work for. John Silver, of course. But then I realized if _I'm_ the cabin girl, then what would Jim be? The second cabin boy? Well, more help for Silver then. We finally reached the galley as Silver was just starting to cook.

"Mr. Silver, I'd like to introduce you to your new cabin girl," he paused and looked at me. 'Oh yeah, I didn't tell him my name!'

"Oh, um, Janelle Cabrera." 'Damn, I wished I changed it to something cooler!'

"Ah, nice to meet ya, lass," Silver said as he came over to greet me.

"Nice to meet you too," I said. 'Whoa, he looks so real, it's scary! And his cyborg arm looks so flippin' cool!'

"She will be in your charge for the whole voyage," Mr. Arrow explained. Silver looked as if he didn't like the idea, however, he pretended to accept it.

"Uh, sure t'ing, Mr. Arrow sir."

After that, he left Silver and I alone. Without being shy, I walked towards him.

"So whatcha cooking there?" I asked. Like if I didn't know already!

"Eh, just a little of me favorite, bonzabeast stew. Would ya like some?"

"No thanks, I'm not so hungry."

My eyes continued to wander, as I was still in amazement of being in a whole new world. I was so spaced out that Silver had to shout my name.

"Oh! Sorry," I apologized, snapping out of my astonished state.

" 'Ave ya ever even been on a ship 'afore, lass?" I've been on a cruise, does that count?

"Uh, yeah, I have. It's just that this one's… different from the past ones."

He just chuckled and continued to cook while I went back to looking around. In one of the corners, I found the barrel of purps. 'Oooh, I always wondered how these tasted like.' I grabbed one and took a bite out of it. They practically tasted juicy, just like I imagined. Though, it actually tasted like a mixture of a plum and a sour grapefruit.

"Aye, I taught ya said ya weren't hungry," Silver said.

"Well, I just wanted to see how these tasted like," I replied.

"Yer not from around 'ere, are ya now?" I definitely can't tell him I'm from another dimension.

"Uh, nope."

"Where are ya from then?"

As I was trying to think of an answer, I heard voices coming down the galley. 'Hmm, I wonder who that could be,' I thought sarcastically.

"That woman! That feline! Who does she think is working for whom?" Delbert fumed.

"It's my map and she's got me bussin' tables," Jim complained. They didn't seem to know that Mr. Arrow was right behind them.

"I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain. There's no finer officer in this or any galaxy." I already started to feel myself get red, especially now that Jim was staring at me. Luckily Silver got his attention.

"Ah, bringin' more guests to me humble galley. Had I known, I'd 'ave tucked in me shirt." By this time, Jim looked pretty distracted at Silver's mechanical parts, and I knew that'll happen. I just sat back on one of the tables and watched the show in front of me, literally.

"May I introduce Dr. Doppler, the financier of our voyage," Mr. Arrow said. Delbert stepped forward.

"Love the outfit, doc," Silver complimented, pointing a laser to the ridiculous suit Delbert was wearing. Though, I had to admit, it looked funnier in person!

"Well, thank you. Um, love the eye," Delbert returned. He quickly turned to Jim and pushed him forward. "This young lad is Jim Hawkins."

"Jimbo!" Silver extended his cyborg arm out but kitchen gadgets, such as knives, stuck out. Someone forgot to switch their arm the other way! Either way, Jim didn't shake his hand. "Ah, don't be too put off by this hunk o' hardware." And this is the part where Silver did his awesome cooking with his cyborg arm. Who would have known an arm like that would come in handy?

" 'ere, 'ave a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew." Silver handed his meal to Delbert and Jim.

Delbert sniffed the food. "Mmm, delightfully tangy, yet robust."

"Old family recipe," Silver mentioned, and an eyeball popped out from the stew. At this, Delbert screamed. "In fact, that was part of the old family!" Silver burst out laughing, "Oh, just kiddin' doc. I'm not'ing if I ain't a kidder. Go on, Jimbo. 'Ave a swig!" Jim looked at the food disgusted; that could be the reason why I wasn't hungry. The minute he held the spoon in his face, it suddenly turned into a blob.

'It's Morph!' I thought. Jim freaked out a bit as I giggled.

"Morph, you jiggle-headed blob o' mischief. So that's where you was hidin'!"

'Boy, he really _does_ look like a floating blob of Jell-O,' I joked in my head. In the meantime, my gaze fell back on Jim. I still couldn't believe it. My cartoon crush was right in front of me! And he looked so real that I forgot he was a cartoon. I pinched myself once more to be sure that I really wasn't dreaming as a bell from above rang.

"We're about to get underway," Mr. Arrow informed, "Would you like to observe the launch, doctor?"

"Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?" Oh Delbert, you can be so dorky sometimes. "I'll follow you," he said sheepishly. Jim was about to follow but was stopped by Mr. Arrow. "Mr. Hawkins would also be in your charge, Mr. Silver."

"Beggin' yer pardon sir, but I'm already-"

"Captain's orders," Arrow interrupted, "See to it both kids are kept busy. Especially Mr. Hawkins." Mr. Arrow walked away and Jim and Silver were left complaining. I stood up from the table and walked to them, trying to keep myself from blushing.

"Well, I think this voyage is gonna be great." 'Oh no. I feel my face heating up.'

"Uh, I'll be up on deck if you need me," I immediately walked up to the deck, feeling somewhat relieved.

'Keep it together, Janelle. Just have a good time… with flying ships, space pirates, and a cute cabin boy. What more can I ask for?'


	3. The Launch, Finally!

I was very excited for the launch cause I knew there was gonna be nothing like it. I mean, what are the chances of going on a treasure hunt on a flying ship back on earth? None.

Up on deck, I was trying to avoid being in the crew's way. I didn't wanna get on their nerves, so I stood by the side of the ship. Meanwhile, I saw Jim come out of the galley. He was walking towards me. 'Finally, I get to talk to this guy!'

"So I'm working with you, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Umm, I'm Janelle, by the way."

"Jim," he said.

"It's very nice to meet ya," I replied. '_Very_ nice to finally meet you.' He smiled and I smiled back. 'Wow, I never realized how charming his eyes are. And his smile just makes me wanna melt. Aaahhh! Focus!'

"Hmm, so have you ever been on a ship before?" I asked, knowing he was gonna say no.

"Nah, this is actually my first time on one. I never got the chance to go on a voyage like this before."

"Oh, well, here you are now," I told him.

"Yeah. It's about time."

After our small conversation finished, we started to float up. 'Whoa, zero gravity! Awesome!' But then that ended when Mr. Snuff, the farting alien, turn the artificial gravity on. We landed back onto the floor. However, I landed on my butt.

"Ouch," I groaned.

"You ok?" Jim asked as I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Then I realized we were about to take off. I rushed to the shrouds and hung on. So did Jim. In just a few seconds, we shot off into the Etherium sky. I almost fell to the floor but I got my balance back, while Jim jumped onto the shrouds.

"Do you wanna come up?" he asked as he offered his hand.

'Hell yeah I do!' I was thinking, "Umm, sure." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up as I tried to watch my footing. 'Oh damn, we're _so_ high up. Just… don't… look… d-down.' I rapidly clung onto Jim's arm and held myself onto the shrouds with the other. All he did was chuckle. Then we saw huge pods of whale- like creatures called Orcus Galacticus. They were so much bigger than I expected!

"Whoa," Jim smirked. I was very astounded. A whole lot of things were running through my mind and one of those thoughts is how the hell I ended up in this place, but also how amazing it was to be in a completely new atmosphere.

The pods of whales finally floated away and the ship was at a cruising speed.

"That was cool," Jim smiled.

"Yeah… Epic," I giggled. I just loved using that word.

"Yeah. So, uh, how come there's two of us working for that cyborg?" he wondered as he climbed down the shrouds.

"You know, I have no idea… Maybe to get things done faster, I suppose."

"What type of things?"

"Jimbo! Janey!" Silver called, "I got two new friends I'd like ya both to meet." Jim looked around but I already knew those 'friends' weren't people. "Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket," he laughed, throwing the mop to Jim and the bucket to me.

"Things like this," I finally said.

"Oh, yippee," he grumbled.


	4. Mops, Buckets, and Spiders, Oh My!

**Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Some time has passed and I was already getting bored of helping Jim. I intended to start a conversation if it weren't for those pirates being around most of the time. I can't say much when they're about cause I might bring up something they're not supposed to know. Like the fact that we're going to Treasure Planet, but it's no surprise that they already know that's where we're headed. At least _I_ know cause I know how the story goes!

So while I helped Jim out, he was still complaining.

"Yeah, I got your Mr. Mop," he muttered. Just then, that big alien pirate named Hands shoved Jim across the deck.

"Watch it, twerp," Hands growled, walking away. 'Hey, why are you still picking on him?_ I'm _here now!' I thought that over and wondered what the hell I was thinking. I didn't_ really_ want to get picked on!

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just-" he trailed off and looked away, "Nevermind."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Forget it, it's nothing," he concluded as he caught a glimpse of three other aliens whispering to each other.

"What are you looking at, weirdo?" one alien snarled. Then all of a sudden, his head crawled off his body, showing it was actually two aliens sharing the same body.

"Yeah, weirdo," the other one stated. 'Well, that's obviously Oxy and Moron,' I thought. Jim looked creeped out. Then I suddenly realized something.

'Crap, this is the part where the spider psy-' My thoughts got cut off when I heard hissing from above us.

"You kidssss should learn to mind your own businessss," Scroop hissed coming down from the rigging.

Jim scoffed. "Why? You got something to hide, bright eyes?" Scroop got pretty pissed at this and he picked Jim up off the floor.

"Maybe your earsss don't work ssso well," Scroop went on.

"Ugh, yeah, too bad my nose works just fine," Jim coughed, disgusted by Scroop's foul breath. 'Um, ok, I need to do something, like _now_!'

"Why you impudent little-" and he slammed Jim against the mast of the ship. The crew shouted for Scroop to kill him, leaving me confused and frustrated. I knew Silver was gonna show up anytime now but in the meantime, I needed to show that I was brave.

I grabbed the bucket of water and threw the dirty deck water at him. He turned over to me but still had Jim grasped in his claw. 'Ok, I wanted to show I was brave but I think this was just a stupid idea. Silver, where are you?'

"L-let him go," I stuttered.

"Well, what do we have here? A brat trying to sssave her boyfriend?" He gave me a fierce look and boy was I about to crap in my pants!

'Whoa, brat? Boyfriend?' "We're just friends. Now p-put him down, and we could pretend like nothing happened."

He growled and said, "Ssseemss like sssomeone else won't keep their mouth ssshut." With his free claw, he drew it close to me but it was quickly clamped by Silver's cyborg arm. 'Well, it's about time you showed up ya old cyborg!'

"Mr. Scroop," Silver said casually as he took a bite out of a purp he had, "Ya ever see what happens to a fresh purp, when ya squeeze _real_ hard?" He tightened his grip on Scroop's arm and he finally let go of Jim, causing him to fall on the floor. I ran over to him to help him up while Mr. Arrow appeared.

"What's all this then? You know the rules. There will be no brawling on this ship." 'Psh, why don't you tell that to Mr. Spider Psycho here?'

"Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage." He looked at Scroop. "Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?" Scroop only glared at him but then Silver's cyborg eye glowed on him, letting him know to be clear with what Mr. Arrow said.

"Transparently," he said at last. 'Gah! Why can't you people just get rid of him already? Seriously, someone turn off the gravity so he could float away right now!'

Everyone went back to work, leaving Silver, Jim, and I alone. "Jimbo! Janey! I gave ya two a job!"

Jim shouted, "Hey, we were doing it until that _bug_ thing-"

"Belay that!" Silver interrupted. He threw the mop to Jim and the bucket, which was now empty, to me. "Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless, and heaven help ya if I come back and it's not done… Morph," and Morph appeared out of nowhere, "Keep an eye on these pups. Let me know if there be any more distractions."

'Oh yeah, like I didn't see _that_ coming,' I thought sarcastically. But at least now I was alone with Jim and the little squid; those pirates were really getting on my nerves. Now I can finally start a conversation with him… if I could only get out of my shy state.


	5. Chat Today, Work Tomorrow

It was starting to get darker as we were finishing up swabbing the deck. I actually decided to get another mop from a closet I found and for the rest of the day, I cleaned one side of the ship while Jim cleaned the other. This gave me time to get lost in my thoughts; wondering what things I could talk about with Jim. I had to be extra careful, making sure I didn't spill out any details of where I really came from. But I was starting to feel that eventually, he _was_ gonna find out the truth; secrets like that never last so long.

However, it was hard to stay on that train of thoughts for two reasons. 1. I was incredibly amazed of how many stars there were in the sky, since we were obviously in space and 2. Morph constantly zipped to where I was and played around with me. Luckily I was able to finish cleaning before I could get any more distracted. I walked over to Jim as Morph transformed into a miniature mop and mopped his way to Jim's boot. He swiftly transformed back into himself, burping bubbles.

"Well, this has been a fun day, huh?" Jim said, "Making new friends, like that spider psycho." Then Morph turned into a mini Scroop mimicking what Jim said.

"A little uglier," Jim chuckled as Morph cackled, making me giggle to myself. "Pretty close."

"Well," Silver said coming out of the galley, "T'ank heavens for little miracles. Up here for an hour and the deck's still in one piece." 'Alright, now thank Silver for saving you, Jimmy boy.'

"Umm, look I uh… what you did… thanks," Jim faltered.

"Yeah, thanks. I almost got myself into that fight too," I spoke. Silver looked at me.

"Well, I wouldn't t'ink a lass like ya would even get into fights, but Jimbo lad, what were you t'inking? Didn't yer pap ever teach ya to pick yer fights a bit more carefully?" Jim stared at him, not saying a word, and looked away. "Yer father's not the teachin' sort?" he continued.

"No. He was more of the 'taking off and never coming back' sort," Jim kept on mopping, probably hoping for the conversation to change.

"Oh, sorry lad." We all stood at the side of the ship.

"Hey, no big deal. I'm doing just fine." 'Lies!'

"Is t'at so?" Silver rubbed his chin thoughtfully then turned to me. "How about you, Janey? W'ats yer situation?"

'Oh great, what am I supposed to say? I'm not in any kind of misery back home. Think, Janelle, think!'

"Umm, I-I'm actually an orphan," 'Well, that wasn't such a bad save.' "I lost my parents in a fire about 5 years ago," I pretended to be sad. Both Silver and Jim looked at me with sympathy, especially Jim… Oh god, he was staring at me with those puppy eyes!

"B-but I've pretty good on my own," I added, breaking eye contact with Jim.

"Oh, really? Silver asked, "Well, if t'at's the case," he looked back at Jim, "Jimbo, like it or not, I'll be poundin' a few skills into t'at t'ick head of yers to keep ya outta trouble."

"What?" Jim protested. Silver turned back to me.

"And Janey, I will make ya work like t'ere's no tomorrow. You can forget about hangin' around with Jimbo 'ere."

"Wait, but-" he cut me off, "From now on, I'm not lettin' ya two outta me sight."

"You can't-" and now he cut Jim off, "You pups won't so much eat, sleep, or scratch yer bums without my say so."

"Don't do us any favors!" Jim snapped.

"Oh, you can be sure of t'at, my lad. You can be sure of t'at." He patted both of our backs then was headed back to the galley.

"Starting tomorrow, ya two will work hard no matter if ya start to get numb, so ya best be gettin' some rest." And he finally disappeared leaving Jim and I frustrated and speechless. Though, I started to not really care if I had to work my ass off. I knew I was gonna get work thrown at me. I mean, I was a cabin girl, wasn't I? I knew this wasn't an ordinary vacation, but I wished to be here. And I got that wish. I just couldn't ask for more.

"You were right," Jim said, "This is _definitely _gonna be a great voyage." I thought about what I said earlier and laughed quietly.

"Well, so far it's been alright. Besides the fact that a spider almost killed both of us." Jim smiled which made me feel all cheerful inside. "But other than that, it's been a blast. I never felt so alive."

"Have you tried solar surfing?" Jim asked. 'I _wish_ solar surfing existed on Earth.'

"No. I've been dying to try! It sounds like a lot of fun."

Jim's smile widened. "Yeah, it is. It's pretty intense though. Last time I rode my surfer, I was caught by the cops, and they confiscated my board."

"Oh damn. What did you do?" 'I just love the game of pretending I don't know anything about this guy! And I got a feeling I'm doing a good job.'

"I rode in a 'no trespassing' area," he replied.

"Ah, you like to take it to the extreme, don't you?" I lightly nudged him.

He smirked, "Yeah, I mean, it's the only way to get that adrenaline rush." 'Hehe, the only adrenaline rush I'm feeling now is gazing into those alluring, blue eyes.'

"I like that though. It's cool," I concluded. 'God, is it me or is it hot here?' He smiled but then it quickly faded away.

"So uh, you've been alright on your own?" Jim questioned. 'Oooh, I almost forgot about my orphan charade.'

"Oh, yeah. I-I mean, it was hard for me at first but eventually, I had to let go of the past. So I did and here I am on a ship."

"Right," Jim looked down as he shuffled his feet. I felt so bad for him, having no dad. I wanted to say something to but I didn't wanna bring up anymore stuff related to that.

"So, umm, I think we should maybe head to bed now," I said. Jim looked back up with a slight smile.

"We probably should. Just give me two seconds to put this stuff back." He took the two mops and bucket back to the closet while I mentally squealed in my head. I just couldn't keep myself from smiling from ear to ear. And still, up to this point, it felt like I was dreaming. But I really wasn't, which kept me thrilled. I loved it!

"Whoa, what are _you_ so happy about?" Jim laughed. 'Eeeep! I didn't even notice he came back!'

I blushed a shade of red. "Hehe, uh, sugar rush, I-I guess." 'He's making that cute smirk again. It's driving me crazy!'

"Well, come on, we got a long day ahead of us," Jim informed, "Which I'm _not_ looking forward to." We already started to head to our hammocks.

"Trust me, this is gonna be an awesome journey. Even though majority of the time, we're most likely gonna be swabbing the deck."

"Ok, Miss Optimist," Jim joked. We finally reached our beds, realizing they were just a few feet apart from each other.

"Haha, well goodnight," I waved.

"Goodnight."

I took my boots off and threw myself into the hammock.

'It's only the beginning of a whole new adventure,' I thought as I slowly drifted to sleep.


	6. A Sweet Montage

**Got another chapter!**

* * *

It was finally morning but I was still sound asleep, until a bell rung from up on deck. I slightly opened my eyes to see the crew getting up from their beds while I sighed and tried to fall back to sleep. I was only able to snooze for a few more seconds until Silver came to me and shook my hammock, almost causing me to fall.

"Ya don't got all day to sleep, lass." He sauntered away, leaving me by myself. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I can already hear the lyrics of "I'm Still Here" ringing in my head, cause I knew that was the next part in the movie; the "I'm Still Here" montage. I sighed and put my boots on, then dragged myself outside. 'Let the montage begin,' I thought.

Our first job today was to scrape off barnacles from the bottom of the ship. It was not fun at all, especially when we were hanging off a small plank of wood.

"Put some elbow into it!" Silver would say. He made me nervous everytime he told us to scrape in a certain way. It took us almost the whole day to do this. By the end of it, my arms were very sore. I was too tired to do anything else.

_I am a question to the world, not an answer to be heard, or a moment, that's held in your arms_

The next day, we had to peel potatoes. As much as I wanted to start a conversation to break the silence, I couldn't with Jim spacing out, most likely thinking about his dad.

_And what do you think you'd ever say, I won't listen anyway, you don't know me, and I'll never be what you want me to be_

Then another time, we we're taught how to make knots. We sat in the bridge of the ship tying them. Silver kept on showing us how to do it but Jim and I ignored him most of the time. He looked at me with worry in his eyes. Then he quickly tied a knot and climbed down as Silver turned to see that he was gone. I shrugged, pretending I didn't know what was wrong.

_And what do you think you'd understand, I'm a boy, no, I'm a man, you can't take me and throw me away_

Days passed by and we had to scrub the deck, which was a lot harder than mopping. And to make matters worse, Silver towered over us to make sure we were doing our work. Jim stood up and glared at him, only to get a bucket thrown at him.

"Ya kids get t'is done now. I'll see what I'll do with ya later," Silver left us alone to finish cleaning the deck.

"I hope he's won't give us more work later," I said and Jim gave me half a smile. He took the bucket and poured the water out as he spaced out again.

_And how can you learn what's never shown, yeah you'll stand here on your own, they don't know me cause I'm not here_

So it turned out to be that Silver's idea was to give us a break for the rest of the night. It gave me more time to talk to Jim, and I knew exactly where to find him. Whenever he had free time on his hands, he would hang out on the bowsprit. I headed over there and saw that he was climbing back down onto the ship. He looked upset but as soon as he caught a glimpse of me, he gradually got content.

"Oh hey," he greeted as I waved.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Just getting some fresh air," Jim answered, "I needed it."

"Ah. Well, uh, have you been ok lately? You've been zoning out a lot." 'Ok yeah, I knew the reason why he was acting like this was cause of his dad. I just had to play along to hide my secret for a while more.'

"Oh, I have? Uh, w-well I guess I just had a lot going through my head." He was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Umm, does it have to do with, you know, your dad?" I didn't wanna bring it up but I just wanted to make sure that _was_ the reason for all the spacing out. He let out a sigh and just shrugged.

"I still think about him every now and then," he looked out to the sky and continued, "But thinking about that won't bring him back." he turned back to me, "But don't worry about me. I moved on." 'More lies!... or maybe he really _is_ telling the truth.'

"Really? You finally decided to leave the past behind?"

"Umm, yeah. I figured you were right, to let it go. So I did and here I am on a ship, with you." 'Uh, isn't that what _I_ said the other day? Except the "with you" part… Where is this going? Does he like me?' I managed to giggle some.

"Umm, w-what I meant was, you helped me out with a lot of stuff. So thanks for that." 'Whoa, whoa, is he blushing? Jim Hawkins, blushing?'

"You're welcome." I giggled a bit again and he laughed nervously as he rubbed his neck again. 'That's such a cute habit he has when he's nervous. Now I'm just wondering if the reason he was acting like this was cause he _might_ have feelings for me. Hmmm…'

_I want a moment to be real, wanna touch things I don't feel, wanna hold on and feel I belong_

A few nights after, Jim and I were down in the galley listening to Sliver's stories about his past adventures while we sat on the stairs drinking hot chocolate. Jim was pretty happy by this time, possibly because he was already starting to see a fatherly figure in Silver. I knew that's all he really needed.

_And how can the world want me to change, they're the ones that stay the same, they don't know me, but I'm still here_

Now I can't forget about the time we had to do the dishes down in the galley. We had to clean a whole bunch and as soon as I was expecting more, Silver walked in and dropped another load of dishes in front of us. It was no surprise for me but Jim was completely aggravated. He grabbed a pot and scrubbed it frustrated. I just rolled my eyes and started to clean the rest of the dishes.

Some hours passed and Jim and I were dead tired so we both knocked out; Jim fell asleep on a pot and I fell asleep next to him with my head on his shoulder. Silver walked in to see us both asleep and covered us with his coat. Jim slightly opened his eyes to see the cyborg walking back outside and then he glanced at me and smiled to himself.

_And you see the things they never see, all you wanted I could be, now you know me and I'm not afraid, and I wanna tell you who I am, can you help me be a man, they can't break me as long as I know who I am_

The next day was a free one. Silver called us down to where the longboats were to ride on one. Jim helped untie the longboat then Silver hopped in and left. Jim's smile suddenly faded away as Silver drifted away in the longboat. 'He's coming back. There's no need to worry,' I thought.

Then just as I expected it, he showed up telling us to hop in the longboat. Jim's smile returned as he eagerly jumped in. Though, the jump was far. I was scared of jumping from that high.

"Come on Janelle, I'll catch you," Jim assured. 'What am I now? A princess falling into Prince Charming's arms?... Oh well, I could live with that!'

I took in a breath and swiftly jumped. And just as I thought, I ended up in Jim's arms. We gazed at each other for a few seconds until Silver broke our stare. Jim put me down and laughed nervously as I sat in between the two. Silver quickly showed Jim the controls of the boat. But Jim was a fast learner; without hesitating, he started pushing buttons and got ready to take off. 'Here we go,' I thought. I closed my eyes as we rapidly zoomed into the Etherium. I opened my eyes and screamed with joy as we approached the tail of a comet.

Jim drove inside it, making the ride a whole lot exciting. It was so fun and mind-blowing. But then came the part where he made the boat flip. As he started to do sharp turns, I grabbed his arm and hung on. We flipped a few times and then we made our way out of the comet, which left dust on us. We all laughed as I let go of Jim. He looked at me with a dreamy face and I got lost in the moment. 'Aww geez! I think I'm turning red again!' I instantly looked away as he chuckled.

'I'm the one now, cause I'm still here,' the music finally faded away from my mind as we headed back to the ship. Jim and Silver started to bring the longboat into the ship while I was lost in thought. Then Morph came out of nowhere and zipped to me.

"You having a little trouble there?" Jim asked Silver as he pulled the rope bringing the boat in.

"Oh, get away from me! Ya know, If I can maneuver a skiff like t'at when I was yer age, they'd be bowin' in the streets when I walked by today." He sat back and Morph transformed into a mini Silver and imitated him.

"I don't know, they weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home," Jim sat down next to me and smirked, "But I'm gonna change all that."

"Are ya now? How so?" Silver asked.

"Uh, I got some plans. Gonna make people see me a little different." I looked over to Silver, knowing he was gonna say 'plans go astray'.

"Oooh. Sometimes plans go astray." Now I looked to Jim.

"Not this time."

Silver had a concerned look on his face, then he brought his mechanical leg up to fix a loose bolt. He couldn't fix it so Morph turned into a wrench.

"Oh, thank ya Morphy." Jim's smile faded as he got curious about Silver's cyborg parts.

"So, uh, how'd that happen anyway?" he asked

Silver looked at his mechanical hand. "Ya give up a few t'ings, chasin' a dream."

"Was it worth it?"

Silver chuckled and sat next to Jim. "I'm hopin' it is, Jimbo. I most surely am."

'Wait a second. The next part is the-'

And there was a violent bang that almost threw us out of the longboat.


	7. The Supernova

"What was that?" Jim exclaimed as we all started climbing out of the longboat.

"I don't know," I said unsure. I _did_ know, unfortunately. And it wasn't good.

Silver was the first to reach up deck. "What the devil?" Far ahead, there was a massive explosion.

"Good heavens!" Delbert cried, "The star Pelusa! It's gone supernova!"

"Evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle!" Captain Amelia shouted as Turnbuckle tried to change the ship's course.

"All hands, fasten your lifelines!" Mr. Arrow yelled. Everyone quickly ran to the mast where the lifelines were and tied themselves. I tied myself extra tight cause I didn't know if these ropes were really _that _safe. The wave of the explosion was getting closer and fiery rocks started to tear the sails of the ship.

"Mr. Arrow! Secure those sails!" Amelia demanded.

"Secure all sails!" Arrow shouted, "Brace 'em down, men!" By this time, Jim and Silver were climbing up to tie down the sails in the front of the ship.

"Stay here, Janelle!" he shouted over the noise.

"Ok," I replied with a frightened look. Even though I knew all of this would occur, it was pretty damn scary experiencing it. I was thinking we were gonna die. But then again, there was no doubt we would make it out. I stood there holding onto the mast as I waited for Jim and Silver to come back down. Then all of a sudden, a piece of debris hit Silver and knocked him off the ship.

"Silver!" Jim yelled, rapidly grabbing his lifeline. He managed to pull him up, but I knew this wasn't over yet. A big huge rock, which I assumed was the star, was coming toward us. I closed my eyes and waited for the star to move away. Then just as I expected it, the star moved away from the ship. Jim and Silver hastily climbed back down as everyone was wondering what was happening to the star.

"Captain! The star!" Onus yelled from the crow's nest.

"Good heavens!" Delbert gasped, "It's devolving into… a black hole!"

"We're being pulled in!" Turnbuckle shouted as he had trouble maneuvering the ship. Then Amelia took the helm.

"Oh, no you don't!" she said, turning the wheel. Though, no matter what was done, we still got closer and closer to the black hole. But then a violent wave hit the ship, causing everyone to lose their balance.

"Blast these waves! There so deucedly erratic!" the Captain cried.

"No, Captain! They're not erratic at all!" Delbert corrected her as he viewed a monitor, "They'll be one more in precisely 47.2 seconds, followed by the biggest magilla of them all!"

"Of course! Brilliant, doctor!" Amelia yelled with excitement, "We'll ride that last magilla out of here!"

Then Mr. Arrow appeared. "All sails secured, Captain."

"Good man! Now, release them immediately!"

He looked unsure but he accepted the demand. "Aye, Captain. You heard her, men! Unfurl those sails!"

The crew looked frustrated. "What?" one of them said.

"But we just finished-"

"Tying 'em down!"

"Make up your bloomin' minds." They climbed back up the rigging. Before Jim was able to help, he got an order from the Captain.

"Mr. Hawkins! Make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight!"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" he shouted and went to secure them.

I followed him to make sure he checked them all. But either way, I was beginning to get worried about Mr. Arrow's death. As much as I wanted to prevent that from happening, I couldn't. Should I have informed someone about it? That would only make things worse. All I was able to do now is keep my mouth shut and pretend I didn't know what was about to happen next.

"Lifelines secured, Captain!" Jim yelled back. Then suddenly, another wave hit us knocking Jim and I to the floor. He quickly helped me up as I got a glimpse of the all the lifelines. One was missing.

'Oh no, not already,' I thought.

"Captain, the last wave! Here it comes!" Delbert shouted.

"Hold on to your lifelines gents, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Silver called us over and we pushed ourselves against a mast. Jim swiftly grabbed my hand as our surroundings turned pitch black and silent. I shut my eyes and squeezed Jim's hand. My heart pounded fast from the suspense. Then all of a sudden, an explosion from behind us lit up the sky. It quickly shot us out and before we knew it, the ship was at a cruising speed. I opened my eyes and let go of Jim's hand as we slowly got up and walked to the Captain and the crew.

"Captain," Delbert said as he untangled himself from the rope he was caught in, "That was, oh my goodness, that was absolutely, that was the most-"

"Oh tish tosh," Amelia interrupted, "Actually, doctor, your astronomical advice was most helpful."

"Uh, thank you," he said surprised, "Thank you very much. Well, I have a lot of help to offer anatomically, amanamonically, ast-astronomically." The captain ignored him as she walked towards us. My stomach felt queasy, knowing I wasn't gonna like what would occur now.

"Hey, you alright?" Jim asked me. I turned to him and quickly nodded.

"Well, I must congratulate you, Mr. Silver," Amelia said, "It seems your cabin boy did a bang-up job with those lifelines." Both Jim and Silver nudged each other, causing Jim to lightly bump into me.

"All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow?" There was no answer. "Mr. Arrow?"

Then Scroop appeared with Mr. Arrow's hat. 'Great. Just great.'

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow hasss been losst," he stared at Jim, "His lifeline was not sssecure."

Everyone turned to Jim as he had a shocked look on his face.

"No, I checked them all!" he cried. He ran to the mast and saw that one lifeline was missing. "I-I did, I checked them all. Janelle even saw me tighten them, right Janelle?"

All eyes turned to me and I suddenly felt under pressure. I just wanted to scream out that Scroop did it, but I had to play it safe. "Yes," I choked.

"Captain, I _swear_ I checked them all!" Jim continued. He gave up as soon as the Captain gave him a cold stare. I felt bad knowing it wasn't his fault. He was gonna find out anyways, but it was just the look he had on his face now that got me. Then finally, the Captain spoke.

"Mr. Arrow was a-" she paused, "A fine spacer. Finer than most of us could ever hope to be. But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on." She then walked back to her quarters. Jim glanced at me with worry in his eyes. Before he could break down, he ran away to the other side of the ship. I knew eventually, he _was_ gonna find out it wasn't his fault. Not only did I want him to hear it from Silver, like how he's supposed to, but it seemed to me that he also needed to hear it from me.

And maybe it was also time to tell him the truth about my story. I just can't keep it any longer. I have to tell him before anything else goes to disaster.


	8. Mistakes and Apologies

Night started to fall as I tried to figure out how I was gonna tell Jim about where I really came from. Thinking of what to say made me feel nervous. I was also afraid that he wouldn't believe me, or that he would hate me and ignore me for the rest of the voyage. I took a deep breath and headed to the shrouds where Jim was sitting, twiddling around with a piece of rope.

"Umm, Jim," I muttered, "There's… something I need to tell you."

"What? That it wasn't my fault?" Jim said coldly, "Well, it _was_, ok?" He stared at me with fury in his eyes. I wasn't expecting him to lose his temper so soon already.

"Uh, a-actually, I was gonna tell you something else."

He just let out an irritated sigh. "Look, just leave me alone." 'I seriously need to convince him to stop taking the blame. It's bugging me.'

"Jim, you gotta understand. It wasn't your fault. I saw you check all the lifelines!"

"Well I obviously didn't check them right!" His voice was starting to get louder.

"Yes you did! It's just that-"

He threw the rope angrily and jumped down. "Don't you get it? I screwed up! For two seconds, I thought that maybe I could do something right, but... aagh!" He walked away from me, trying to hide his tears. I _really_ wanted to do something to make him feel better. I slowly walked up to him.

"Jim," I mumbled.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted as he turned to me outraged. I froze for a second, not knowing what just happened.

"F-fine. I was just t-trying to help." I choked on my words and felt my eyes get watery. I didn't want to cry in front of him so I quickly ran away to the front of the ship, where I could be alone and so the cool breeze could calm me down. I stopped in front of the railing and cried a little bit.

'That really didn't go so well,' I thought. I guess all he really needs is that pep talk from Silver. I knew that _that_ should encourage him to do better in life. I even knew Silver's whole speech by memory:

"_Ya got the makings of greatness in ya. But ya gotta take the helm and chart yer own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls. And when the time comes ya get the chance to really test the cut of yer sails and show what yer made of, well I hope I'm there, catchin' some of the light comin' off ya t'at day._"

I'm sure Silver was probably talking to him by now, telling him all of that. But since _I_ was here this time, I was wondering if he mentioned something about me.

Then when I least expected it, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I quickly wiped my eyes but stayed looking in the same direction.

"Janelle?" It was Jim. I sighed quietly to myself and stared out into the nighttime sky. "Janelle? Listen, uh, I... I'm sorry about that back there. I was acting like a total jerk. It's just that... I guess I, had a lot going through my head and I really didn't mean to go off on you like that."

I finally turned around and looked at him straight in his eyes. 'Gah, he's doing that neck thing with his hand again! How can I resist that?'

"So, do you forgive me?" he asked, rubbing his neck.

At this point, a lot was running through _my_ head. I still had to tell him where I came from, I had to sink in his apology, and I also had to answer his question while he stood there looking... cute and innocent.

I gazed into his eyes and saw a question in them. I couldn't help myself anymore. Without thinking any longer, I grabbed his jacket collar and pulled him in for a kiss. He seemed pretty startled at first but he slowly returned the favor as I got lost in the moment. This was all so new to me. His lips were soft and moist which kept the kiss going longer.

This is exactly what I've dreamt of all this time; here I was with my fantasy guy, kissing him in a fantasy world that I wished to be in. I _definitely_ could not ask for anymore than this.

I finally pulled away with a smile on my face. "Is that enough forgiveness?"

Jim smirked. He was surprised and pleased all at the same time. "Yeah. It was a bit more than I asked for but... it was amazing."

There was a moment of silence between us as he gazed at me and I blushed a few shades of red. Then he remembered something.

"Oh, so you were gonna tell me something?" For a few seconds there, I didn't know what he was talking about. 'Hmm?... Oh, the truth about me!... Right, uhh...' I didn't wanna tell him now. What if he wouldn't trust me after we had our little moment of "forgiveness"?

"Umm, you know what? I think I'll just tell you in the morning. I'm getting pretty tired."

"Alright. Well, night then."

"Wait, aren't you going to sleep too?" I asked.

"I will in a bit. I was just gonna get a snack in the galley."

"Ah, someone's got the munchies," I joked around, "Well, goodnight then." I swiftly kissed him on the cheek and walked away to my hammock. I was in very high spirits at this very moment. 'I got to kiss Jim! I finally got to kiss him! Weeeeee!'

But at the same time, I started to have a feeling that the next day was gonna go to hell when Jim finds out the truth, not only about me, but about Silver.


	9. The Truth and the Mutiny

**Another chapter for the new year, woot woot!**

* * *

I wasn't able to sleep much that night, thinking about that sweet kiss but also thinking about the mutiny and the truth about me. Though, I was dead tired in the morning. I really didn't feel like waking up. Not yet. But it was kind of hard to sleep with the ruckus coming from across the room. 'Damn, is there ever any peace and quiet in this place?' I thought, still in my sleep, but slightly awake. Then I suddenly realized that ruckus was Jim playing around with Morph.

'Crap! He's awake already! I still need to tell him the truth!' I quickly shot up from my hammock and saw that he already ran outside. I slipped into my boots as fast as I could and ran outside, only to find him heading down to the galley.

I then heard voices coming from behind me. 'Gah, we're gonna get caught, I know it!' I hurriedly ran to the galley and saw Jim walking to the barrel of purps.

"Jim, we gotta hide!" I advised.

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me!" I jumped into the barrel and pulled Jim in too, realizing there was a lack of space. Morph quickly transformed from a purp back into his own shape as Jim held him between his hands. The crew then came in muttering frustrated. We were able to see them through a peephole.

"Look. What we're sayin' is we're sick of all this waitin'," Birdbrain Mary said.

"There's only four of 'em left," Hands added.

"We are wanting to move!" Meltdown shouted.

"We don't move till we got the treasure in hand!" Jim silently gasped at the sight of Silver. He continued to listen while I tried not to move around so much.

"I sssay we kill 'em all now," Scroop hissed.

"I say w'at's ta say!" Silver roared, choking Scroop, "Disobey my orders again like t'at stunt ya pulled with Mr. Arrow, and so help me, you'll be joinin' him!" He threw Scroop against the barrel and almost knocked us over. I almost let out a squeal and Morph slipped out of Jim's hand but rapidly grabbed him.

"Ssstrong talk, but I know otherwise," Scroop said reaching for a purp without looking into the barrel. He was so close to hitting me but I ducked low enough. Jim quickly grabbed a fruit and carefully shoved it into Scroop's claw. As he pulled out his arm, we sighed a breath of relief.

"You got somethin' to say, Scroop?" Silver asked.

"It'sss that boy. Methinks you have a ssoft sspot for him," he paused, "And that girl. Ssshe's also been getting in our way, but you don't ssseem to mind." Everyone turned their eyes on Silver.

"Now mark me, the lot o' ya! I care about one t'ing and one t'ing only! Flint's trove! Ya t'ink I'd risk it all for the sake of some nose-wipin' little whelps?" Jim began to look like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. I also pretended to look hurt as Scroop continued.

"What was it now? 'Oh, you got the makingss of greatnesss in ya-"

"Shut yer yap!" Silver bellowed, "I cozied up to those kids to keep 'em off our scent. But I ain't gone soft." Jim was suddenly crushed. He didn't want to believe all of what Silver was saying. All he wanted was a father figure, but right now, he was only being betrayed by him.

Just then, Onus shouted from the crow's nest, "Land ho!"

The pirates ran outside with excitement, while Jim and I stayed in the galley. Morph zipped out of Jim's hands and went outside too. Then we slowly climbed out of the barrel and Jim began to give me a sharp look.

"Did you know about this?"

"I, uh, w-well," I stumbled on my words. I guess now was the time to tell him, "Y-yeah, but-"

"I knew it. You're part of the crew, aren't you?" he said disappointed.

"No, I-"

"Then what are you then? A stowaway orphan?" his voice raised.

"Jim, listen! I'm not an orphan. I lied to you about that to hide my real identity."

"And that is?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm not from here. I'm from another dimension. It's actually hard to explain how I even got here. And how did I know about the mutiny? Cause this whole voyage to treasure planet… well, it's all a movie… Listen, I know it sounds crazy-"

"You're lying," he interrupted looking confused as he turned away from me and made his way to the stairs.

"No I'm not! If I were to be lying, would I know that your mom gave you the 'throw away your entire future' speech right before you came on this voyage?" He stopped walking and looked back to me. "A-and, you're the only one who could open that treasure map that a turtle guy named Billy Bones gave to you. I'm not lying Jim. Not about this."

He stared at me speechless and surprised. I expected him to look that way, but I also hoped he actually believed me.

"You… you know all of that?" he asked. I nodded as he shook his head, "Well, I guess I'll believe you. Uh, come on, we have to go warn the captain," he quickly walked up the stairs only to find Silver standing there. 'Aww, crap.'

"Jimbo. Janey," he walked down the stairs, "Playin' games, are we?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we're playing games," Jim replied darkly. We backed up to one of the tables, where a sharp object laid.

"Well, I was never much good at playin' games. Always hated to lose."

"Hmm," Jim reached out behind him and got a hold of the sharp object, "Me too!" He stabbed Silver in his mechanical leg as he quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. Morph appeared out of nowhere and followed us into the Captain's stateroom and we slammed the door behind us.

"Mr. Hawkins and Ms. Cabrera, what is the meaning of all this horsing around?" Amelia asked as Delbert wondered the same thing.

"The crew, they're pirates!" Jim informed.

"Pirates on my ship? I'll see they all hang!" Amelia rushed to her cabinet and unlocked it, pulling out a laser gun, "Doctor, familiar with these?" she asked tossing it to Delbert.

"Oh, I've seen… Well, I read…" then suddenly, the gun ended up shooting a globe next to Amelia, "Uh, no. No, I'm not." Amelia rolled her eyes and turned to me, "How about you, Ms. Cabrera?"

'Well, the only gun I know how to handle is a water gun.' "Y-yes I do." She handed it to me as she grabbed the map. Morph zoomed to it and stared at it in awe. Then the pirates tried to break in by burning the door.

"Mr. Hawkins, defend this with your life," she told him. But before Jim was able to catch the map, Morph snatched it in the air.

"Morph, give me that!" Jim finally took it away from him.

The pirates were getting closer to breaking the door down. I thought quickly and aimed at the floor with the gun and shot a hole in it.

"Great thinking, Ms. Cabrera. Quickly now!" Amelia said as we all jumped in the hole and ran through the hallways beneath the ship. Not too long after, the pirates were right behind us. I ended up running faster until we reached a door that lead to the hangar bay. Amelia shut the door right before the pirates caught up.

"To the longboats, quickly!" she shouted.

We jumped inside a longboat as Amelia opened the hatch of the ship. Jim glanced at me but quickly looked away. He still seemed a bit disappointed for my lying but he also looked worried. I was worried too, for many reasons. But I still managed to stay confident… Though, it was hard to do that with pirates trying to kill us.

Amelia jumped in the boat as Morph zipped behind Jim and took the map from his pocket.

"Morph! No!" Jim jumped out and chased him. I was gonna jump out too to help get the map but the pirates broke through the door, causing me to duck in the longboat.

"Chew on this, you pus-filled boils!" Amelia yelled while shooting at the aliens. Then Delbert tried to shoot at them but ended up shooting a big metal object that fell on the aliens. 'Hahaha! Those pirates just got owned!'

"Did you actually aim for that?" the Captain asked.

"You know, actually, I did," he said surprised. Then laser beams came out of nowhere and I quickly ducked again. I slowly raised my head back to see Silver closing the hatch.

"Oh, blast it!" Amelia cried as she looked up, "Doctor, when I say 'now', shoot out the forward cable. I'll take this one." I abruptly heard Jim shout at Morph again. Silver saw that Morph had the map so he called to him.

"Morph! Morphy, come here," he whistled.

"Morph, bring it here. Morph, come here," Jim called. This continued on for a few more seconds until Morph was unsure of whom to go to. So instead, he dove into a coil of rope. Silver limped to the coil but before he was able to get the map, Jim got there first. 'Well, there's no doubt he grabbed the wrong map!' I would have attempted to jump out again just to get the _real_ map so we won't have to deal with getting it later, but it was too late for that.

"Now!" Amelia shouted. Both the Captain and Doppler shot the cables and the longboat made its way down. Jim jumped right on time but he clung onto the side of the boat.

"Jim!" I cried. I rapidly pulled him in causing him to land on top of me. We gazed for a while. As much as I wished for this moment to last, I quickly pushed him off me feeling a bit awkward afterwards.

"Parameters met. Hydraulics engaged," Amelia pressed a few buttons and we shot off. But a few moments after, a laser ball was headed towards us.

"Captain! Laser ball at twelve o'clock!" Delbert yelled. Amelia tried to maneuver the boat in a different direction but it still hit the boat anyways, making us crash down to the planet…


	10. The Mindless Robot

**And here's another chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

It felt like everything happened in a flash. The longboat went through a very bumpy ride reaching the surface of the planet. And before I knew it, we finally crashed as the longboat flipped and slowly stopped. Jim lifted the boat and rubbed his neck.

"Ow," he whispered.

I stood up gradually and looked at my left arm which now had a minor scratch on it. 'Ah, no big deal. I've gotten worse scratches,' I thought while thinking of my hyper dog back home.

"Oh my goodness," Delbert started, "That was more fun than I ever want to have again."

"It's not one of my, gossamer landings," Amelia said. She stood up but then collapsed. Delbert and Jim quickly went to help her. "Oh, don't fuss," she continued, "Slight bruising, that's all. Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain." 'Hehe, right.'

"Mr. Hawkins," she squinted at Delbert thinking _he_ was Jim. But then she actually turned her gaze to Jim. "The map, if you please."

Jim reached in his pocket for the map and as soon as he held it in his hand, it floated up and transformed into Morph. 'Oh yeah, he _still_ got the wrong map.'

"Morph, where's the map?" Jim exclaimed. Morph changed into the coil of rope and showed that the real map was still there. "Are you serious? It's back on the ship?"

"Well, apparently, yeah," I indicated as we heard longboats flying above us.

"Stifle that blob and get low," Amelia demanded, "We've got company." The boat then passed. "We need a more defensible position," she handed a gun to Jim, "You two, scout ahead."

"Aye, Captain," we said simultaneously. While Delbert tried to help heal Amelia, we wandered off and observed this new environment. Now I didn't know about Jim but I think this place looked a hundred times stranger than anything I've ever seen… which was wicked! All the trees looked like mushrooms and all the other surroundings just looked extraordinary. However, Jim ended up interrupting my thoughts.

"Ok, so let me get this straight… where did you say you were from again?"

'Hmm, maybe I should tell him about my home planet.' "Well, I'm actually from planet Earth, in the Milky Way galaxy, but it's totally different from this galaxy. Like, _very_ different… A different dimension, like I said before."

"And this is all a movie in that dimension? How is that even possible?" We reached a big root looking thing and Jim slid down as I carefully followed. Morph just zipped to us.

"That's what I'm wondering about. This is actually what I was gonna tell you about this morning but I just woke up too late," I paused, "You don't… hate me now for not telling you earlier, do you?" He quickly looked up at me.

"What? No," he chuckled, "Why would I hate you?"

"Cause I lied to you this whole time," I pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I hate you though. Yeah, I was a bit disappointed… and stunned, but I knew all of that was for your own good."

"Oh, yeah, well-"

"And to tell you the truth," he disrupted, "I like you. I mean, even before we kissed, I always liked you." 'Haha, bingo. It was so obvious that he liked me.'

"Really?" I asked. Morph then turned into a miniature version of us kissing. Jim abruptly grabbed him and started to play around with him.

"Yeah. I suppose you like me too, seeing that _you're_ the one who kissed me." I turned a shade of red but I smiled.

"W-well, actually, I liked you even before I met you. I'm not trying to sound like a stalker or anything but like I said, this is a movie. Not only do I like you but I know what happens next."

"Right, so what happens now?" The bushes behind us suddenly rustled causing us to jump a little. But I'm sure I knew what it was.

"Easy," I smiled, "There's a crazy robot named B.E.N. hiding in those bushes."

"A robot?" he doubted.

"Yeah. Go see for yourself." He let go of Morph and pulled out his gun just incase and walked to the bush. Then in an instant, the robot jumped out and screamed, making Jim also scream and fall.

"Oh, this is fantastic!" B.E.N. said excitedly, "Two carbon-based life forms come to rescue me at last!" As Jim tried to stand up, B.E.N. pulled him and me for a hug. Jim struggled to get out of his grasp while I just giggled.

"Told you so," I said to Jim. He gave me half a smile as he tried to get B.E.N. off.

"Ok, could you let go of us?" he said irritated.

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" the robot let us go. "It's just, I-I've been marooned for so long," he put his arm around my shoulder, "Solitude's fun, don't get me wrong, but after a hundred years, ya go a little nuts!" Jim looked at him blankly and I continued to laugh to myself.

"So what did you say your name was?" Jim asked to see if I was right.

"My name! Oh yes! My name is… uh…" Morph transformed into B.E.N. and made a cuckoo noise. Jim smiled and then patted him changing him back.

"B.E.N.!" he shouted, "Of course, I'm B.E.N.! Bio-Electronic Navigator." Jim looked at me astonished. I just smirked. "And you are?" B.E.N. continued.

"Jim."

"Oh, what a pleasure to meet you Jimmy!" he said shaking Jim's hand.

"It's _Jim_," he corrected him. Then B.E.N. turned to me.

"And how about you, miss?"

"Janelle."

"Oooh! It's very nice to meet you too, Janelly!" he kissed my hand and I giggled again. "Say, are you two together? You sure look like a happy couple!"

Jim and I looked at each other. "Oh, well, uh," I stammered, "We're not _exactly_ together."

Jim glanced at me. "At least not… _that_ way," he said. I looked back to him and saw that he mouthed the word 'yet'. I smiled to myself. 'Wow, so he really _does_ like me! God, I love my life now.'

"Ah well, together or not, I'm just glad you two finally came to save me!" he hugged me once again.

"Actually, we're kind of in a hurry," Jim started to walk away "We're trying to find a place to hide cause there's pirates chasing us-"

"Oh, pirates!" B.E.N. went on, "Don't get me started on pirates! I don't like them." Jim continued to walk away but I quickly stopped him.

"I remember Captain Flint. This guy had such a temper." Jim's eyes widened and understood why I stopped him.

"Wait! You knew Captain Flint?" he asked walking back.

"I think he suffered from mood swings, personally. I'm not a therapist, and anyways, but I- you let me know when I'm rambling!"

"Wait, so then you gotta know about the treasure," Jim said.

"Treasure?" B.E.N. wondered.

"Yeah, Flint's trove, you know? The loot of a thousand worlds?" Morph turned into a chest of treasure.

"Well, it's- it's all a l-l-little fuzzy," B.E.N. faltered. But before he was able to go on, I stopped him.

"Wait B.E.N., I know what you're talking about. Just go easy on yourself and I'll explain it to Jim," I pulled Jim aside, "What he's trying to say is that the treasure is in 'the centroid of the mechanism'."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" he mumbled.

"It's the center of the planet," I replied. He looked at me bewildered.

"It'll all make sense later, trust me. Let's just deal with all of this little by little cause I can't tell you everything that's gonna happen all at once," I finished, turning back to the robot. I don't think he went easy on himself like I told him to cause he was still rambling about the treasure and the centroid. He was losing it.

"Data inaccessible! Reboot! Reboot! Reboot!" Jim slapped him.

"And you are?" B.E.N. asked.

"_Really_?" Jim complained.

"I wanna say Larry," B.E.N. guessed.

I laughed, "No, He's Jim and I'm Janelle."

"Oh! Those names sound familiar! Have we met before?"

"Yeah, like two minutes ago," I told him. He went into thought and suddenly jumped.

"Oh, I remember now! It's just that my memory isn't what it used to be. I lost my mind! You guys haven't found it, have you?" He checked Jim to see if he had his 'mind'.

"Uh," Jim was puzzled.

"My missing piece? My primary memory circuit?"

Jim started to get very frustrated now. "Look, B.E.N., we _really_ need to find a place to hide, so we're just gonna be… you know, moving on. Come on, Janelle," he started to walk again but I didn't follow.

"Oh," B.E.N. said sadly, "So, I guess this is goodbye, huh? I'm sorry I'm so dysfunctional," he sank onto the ground.

"Aww, B.E.N. it's alright," I said walking up to Jim, "Jim, he has to come along. He has a place we could hide in."

He was about to say something but stopped himself and his gaze fell on B.E.N. Then he let out a sigh.

"Look, if you're gonna come along, you're gonna have to stop talking," Jim concluded.

"Huzzah!" B.E.N. shouted and laughed, "Oh, this is fantastic!" Then he jumped into Jim's arms, "Me and my two best buddies out looking for a-" he stopped talking when he saw that Jim was glaring at him, "Being quiet."

"And you have to stop touching me," Jim demanded. I giggled again. 'Oh Jim, you're so cute when you're annoyed.'

"Touching and talking. That's my two big no-no's," he hopped off of Jim.

"So B.E.N., do you know any place we could hide?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, there's plenty of places to hide around here! But before we go on our big search, would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place? Kind of urgent," he moved some plants out of sight and showed his house on a hill.

I turned to Jim and grinned, "Problem solved."


	11. By T'under!

**Whew! Well, this took a while to put up. I've been kinda busy and I also had no idea how to write this chapter so yeah, I've been slacking on it for a while! But it's finally up so yay!**

* * *

We went to get Amelia and Delbert then made our way to B.E.N.'S house as the sun started to set. We entered his house which was very cluttered. And then, of course, B.E.N. started to ramble again.

"Uh, pardon the mess, people. You'd think in a hundred years, I would've dusted a little more often, but you know, when you're batching it, you tend to, uh, let things go." He stopped and saw Delbert carrying Amelia and _then_ he said, "Aww, isn't that sweet? I find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you? How about drinks for the happy couple?" he offered drinks that looked like oil. Actually, I think it _was_ oil…. Yuck.

While Delbert gently placed Amelia down, he turned to B.E.N. "Oooh, uh, no. Thank you, we don't drink. And we're not a couple."

"Oh, that's what they always say, like my two new best friends over there!" The three of them looked at Jim and me and I got red and laughed nervously. 'Gee, he sure is a loud mouth,' I thought. Delbert smiled but suddenly got distracted by the markings surrounding the inside of B.E.N.'s home.

"Look at these markings. They're identical to the ones on the map. I suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture."

"Mr. Hawkins," Amelia called, "Stop anyone who tries to approach," she grimaced with pain.

"Yes, yes. Now listen to me," Delbert said folding his coat up to make a pillow for Amelia, "Stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and lie still."

"Very forceful, doctor," she smiled, "Go on, say something else." 'Well, he obviously won't be saying something else cause the pirates are probably-'

"Hey look! There's some more of your buddies!" B.E.N. shouted looking out his door, "Hey fellas! We're over here-"

"Those are the pirates, B.E.N.!" I exclaimed. Then laser beams were being shot and Jim quickly pulled B.E.N. away from the door while he fired back at the pirates.

"Stop wastin' yer fire!" Silver demanded to his crew. I peeked to see Silver raising a white flag. "Hello up there," he called out now waving the flag as Jim peered out. "Jimbo? If it's alright with the captain, I'd like a short word with ya. No tricks, just a little palaver."

Jim looked to me and then to Amelia. "Come to bargain for the map, doubtless. Pestilential…" she clutched her side.

"Captain," Delbert worried. Jim thought for a second and smiled.

"That means that he thinks we still have it."

"Exactly," I pointed out.

"Alright, I'll be right back," he said as he put his gun in his pocket and jumped out the door. As he slowly approached Silver, I was beginning to wonder if this was the time to tell the captain I wasn't from here. I actually didn't want to tell her cause I knew I'd probably get in a whole lot of trouble. It was one thing telling Jim, but to tell the captain? I didn't even know how I became a cabin girl to begin with. It's like if she was expecting me or something… That's just weird.

But all that time that I've been thinking, I was looking out the door watching Silver trying to talk Jim into giving him the map, which didn't work out so well.

"T'at treasure is owed me, by t'under!" Silver roared.

"Well, try to find it without _my_ map, by t'under!" Jim imitated.

"Sounds like things aren't going smoothly down there," B.E.N. assumed popping out of nowhere next to me. 'Oh yeah, I almost forgot he was here.'

"Nope," I responded, "But I could guarantee it'll all be better sooner or later."

"Oooh, like a happily ever after? I love happy endings!" 'Oooh boy, I gotta get used to this.'

"Uh, yeah, somewhat-" I stopped as soon as Silver started to shout again.

"I'll use the ship's cannons to blast ya all to kingdom come!" B.E.N. looked back to me.

"We'll all get our happy ending soon, I know it," I finished. At this point, the outraged cyborg limped away leaving Jim furious and distressed. The sky was beginning to get darker as he made his way back inside.

"We heard some of what we needed to hear," Delbert spoke, "How much time do we have?"

"Till morning," Jim replied.

"Oh, we have plenty of time! I'm sure Jimmy could think of something," B.E.N. babbled, "I really want that happy ending Janelly was talking about!" Jim looked at him and then looked at me, almost forgetting about my little secret. I quickly pulled him aside so no one can hear us talking.

"There's obviously gonna be a good ending to this," I whispered, "Just as long as I don't screw anything up, then everything should go as it's supposed to."

"What do you mean?" Jim questioned.

"Well, I still haven't told anyone about where I'm from, besides you. If I _were_ to say something to anyone else, I'm afraid I could get into major trouble." I gazed out the door as another thought hit me. "I don't even know how to get back home. If I never knew how I got here, how am I supposed to know to go back?" My eyes started to get watery but I didn't cry. I wanted to be here in this movie but I needed to find a way back home. I wanted to see my family and let them know I was ok if they were wondering where I was.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," Jim said, grabbing my hand and pulling me close to him, "I wanna make sure everyone gets their happy ending." I smiled, feeling all warm inside. Not only did I feel more confident but our faces were just a few inches apart. Jim started to lean in slowly but as soon as I started to do the same, Amelia finally spoke up, interrupting our kiss.

"Gentlemen," she said weakly, "We must stay together and… and…" She gave up talking and closed her eyes.

"And what?" Delbert cried, "What? We must stay together and what?"

She opened her eyes again and smiled, "Doctor, you have wonderful eyes."

"She's lost her mind!" he shouted.

"Well, you gotta help her!" Jim informed him.

"Dang it, Jim! I'm an astronomer, not a doctor! I mean, I am a doctor, but I'm not _that_ kind of doctor. I have a doctorate. It's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate. You just sit there and you're useless!"

Jim went up to him and patted him on the shoulders, "It's ok, Doc. It's alright." Delbert calmed down but then B.E.N. started to ramble on once again.

"Yeah, Doc! Jimmy knows _exactly _how to get out of this. It's just Jimmy has this knowledge of things. I bet he shares that knowledge with Janelly here. They could get us out of this mess," he laughed nervously and turned to us and whispered, "Guys, any thoughts at all?"

'Wait, this is the part where we gotta go back to the ship to get the map. So where's that back door we're supposed to go through?' I looked around the room to see if I found another door and there in the back was a large bump sticking out of the floor. "Hey B.E.N., you have a back door, don't you?"

"Oh, of course I do!" he ran to the door and pushed it open, "I get this delightful breeze through here."

Jim glanced at me in amazement while we walked to the door. Then both of us were in amazement. It was a huge tunnel of machinery. "Whoa. What is all this stuff?" he asked.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet?" B.E.N. thought for a few seconds and then shrugged, "Not a clue!"

"Jim, I'm coming with you," I said getting my gun.

"Maybe you shouldn't. It might be dangerous," Jim indicated.

"Well, I laugh in the face of danger," I smiled at my reference, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

He sighed, "Ok, if you say so. Hey, Doc! I think we found a way out of here!" Morph quickly zoomed up to us.

"No, no. Jim, wait!" Delbert cried, "The captain ordered us to-"

"We'll be back," Jim jumped in first followed by Morph and I. B.E.N. was the last one to jump in as he screamed "Cannonball!"


	12. Spider Go Bye Bye

**Yay! Quicker update!**

* * *

In just a few seconds, we reached the door out the tunnel. Jim pushed it open and carefully peeked outside, seeing that the pirates were sleeping right there. And just as soon as I tried to sneak a peek, B.E.N. abruptly popped up.

"So what's the plan?" he shouted scaring all of us.

"Shh, B.E.N., quiet!" Jim whispered clamping his mouth. 'Gee, I expected that to happen but he still scared the crap outta me.' We checked to see if we woke up any of the pirates but luckily we didn't. Jim then turned back to B.E.N. and explained what we were gonna do.

"Ok, here it is. We sneak back to the Legacy, disable the laser cannons, and bring back the map."

"That's a good plan," B.E.N. mumbled, "I like that plan. The only thing is I'm wondering, how do we get there?"

Jim took a glance around and spotted a longboat tied to a tree behind the pirates. "On that." We quietly climbed out the door and cautiously made our way to the longboat. Jim untied it as B.E.N. and I hopped in. Then Jim followed while the longboat started to coast away. As soon as we were far enough from the pirates, Jim took the controls of the boat and maneuvered it up to the Legacy.

I sighed a breath of relief. 'Whew, didn't think we'd get through _that_,' I thought.

Shortly after, we arrived to the ship and parked the boat next to it. We peeped over the railing to check if anyone was around, then we hastily climbed over. Though, B.E.N. ended up tripping over making noise.

"B.E.N., shh!" Jim whispered.

"Sorry, sorry. Sorry," he apologized sheepishly. I helped B.E.N. up and we silently walked down to the lower deck.

"Ok," Jim said, "I'll get the map, you two wait here." But I obviously knew B.E.N. wasn't gonna stay in one spot.

"Roger Jimmy! I'll neutralize laser cannons, sir!"

"Wait, no! B.E.N.!" Jim tried to stop him but he already strolled away while singing A Pirate's Life For Me. "Could you go and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?"

"Umm, yeah I'll go," I said as Jim started to walk away but I stopped him, "Oh Jim. Make sure you watch your back," I brought my voice down, "Scroop's somewhere on the ship."

"That spider thing?" he quietly grumbled. I nodded. "I'll keep an eye out," and he wandered off with Morph to find the map in the longboat bay. Meanwhile, I headed to where B.E.N. was but I slowed down when I heard something behind me. I rapidly turned around and saw that nothing was there. 'Hehe, this isn't creepy at all. It's not like it's a haunted ship or anything.'

"If it isn't the damsel in distressss," the familiar voice hissed. I froze with my back still turned. 'Oh no. He showed up too early! This was _not _part of the plan! What do I do?' I really wanted to get rid of him but I felt like a complete coward right now, so I did the only thing I was able to do.

"Jim!" I cried and bolted as fast as I could. I looked back and saw that Scroop was catching up to me. 'Aaahhh! Crap! Crap! Crap!' Jim then suddenly appeared out of nowhere, making me crash into him.

"What are-" he trailed off when he saw Scroop running towards them.

"Cabin boy," he growled pulling out his claw.

"Oh shit," Jim gasped. But just as Scroop reached us, an alarm blared throughout the ship throwing the spider off guard. "Run!" Jim shouted and so we ducked under Scroop and ran the opposite direction. Scroop snarled and immediately started to chase us. I ran in front of Jim while he knocked the barrels down thinking they could slow Scroop down.

"Oh yeah, another thing I forgot to tell ya! Barrels don't work!" I yelled.

Jim glanced behind him and noticed Scroop was crawling on the ceiling avoiding the barrels. "Wha- Then what the hell are we supposed to do?"

I was gonna say something but Morph squealed and transformed into a pie which then ended up on Scroop's face.

"Right, that works," I said.

"Go find B.E.N.! I'll handle this guy!" Jim exclaimed. I was gonna refuse but I didn't wanna argue now so I tried to find where B.E.N. was before Scroop saw me. I found a door nearby and right when I was gonna go in, the lights went out.

"B.E.N.!" I shouted.

"Aaahh! Who's there?" he screamed. His eyes lit up and looked towards me making me squint. "Oh, it's only you!"

"Quick, plug the lights back," I informed and so he did. Though, the emergency lights were what came on, so it was still pretty dark. I peeked out of the room to see if Jim was alright and saw that Scroop was about to ambush him. But before he got the chance, Morph popped out of a pipe and screamed when he saw Scroop in front of him. So he poked him in the eyes and zipped back up into the pipe. As soon as Jim spun around, Scroop knocked him to the ground causing him to lose grip of his gun. And then unexpectedly, Scroop went up to Jim and slashed his left arm.

"Aaagh!" he cried with pain. 'Ok, he did NOT just hurt my man!'

I rapidly ran to get the gun but the gravity was suddenly turned off. 'Aww, that's just great.'

Jim kicked Scroop off of him and made him break the wooden ceiling. Jim floated behind him and I followed, hoping I would be able to grab on to something. Meanwhile, Scroop was able to grab onto the mast and he swung his claw hitting Jim's boot, which then caused him to flip all the way up to the pirate flag. He got a grip of it with his uninjured arm.

As for me, I tried to grab onto the mast Scroop was on but I couldn't until I found a rope there. I got a hold of that and I noticed Scroop was already climbing up to get Jim. I carefully tried to climb up as Jim strived to get the gun which floated away from him.

"No!" he shouted.

"Oh, yesss," Scroop snickered. He raised his claw and started to cut the rope that held the flag. "Do say hello to Mr. Arrow."

Jim quickly climbed down and grabbed onto the mast. Scroop growled and jumped towards Jim but he managed to jump over Scroop. "Tell him yourself!" Jim grabbed back onto the mast but the spider psycho got caught in the flag and the rope snapped, causing him to float away. As I got closer to the crow's nest, I saw Scroop floating in the flag. 'Ha! Finally! So long, ya ugly spider thing!' I swiftly continued to climb up before B.E.N. turned the gravity on again. And just when I expected it, I heard Jim fall onto the floor of the crow's nest.

"Oww," he groaned. 'And now's when the gravity's on.'

"Jim, I'm coming!" I went up the small ladder leading up to the nest and ran to Jim. Shortly after, Morph floated out of the pipe that was next to us.

"Morph?" Jim said wearily.

"Laser cannons disconnected, Captain Jimmy, sir!" B.E.N. called from below, "Gee, that wasn't so tough!"

I turned to Jim, "You got the map, right?"

"Yeah," he grunted while he pulled the map out of his pocket. The next thing that caught my eye was the cut he had.

"Ouch. We should cover that up," I said. I got the bottom of my shirt and ripped a piece of it, then I wrapped it around his wound.

"There. Better," I finished.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," I smiled and gazed at him for a few seconds.

"Well, we should head back," he said as he stood up.

"Oh, yeah, w-we should," I stuttered. We then made our way back down.


	13. The Portal

**I don't know why I keep on taking long to update... Oh well, here's another chapter! :D**

* * *

We quickly got into the longboat and headed back to B.E.N.'s home. While we walked back through the back door, I remembered that the pirates were most likely gonna be waiting for us to arrive to give them the map. Either way, I knew they weren't gonna get it cause Jim's the only one who can open it, so I had nothing to worry about… Except the fact that I didn't wanna be held captive for those few minutes we were gonna be there.

"Uh, guys," I spun around and stopped them, "We might wanna be careful. The pirates are probably gonna be hiding somewhere back at our hideout."

"Pirates!" B.E.N. blurted out but was immediately shushed by Jim. He then spoke quieter, "How can you be sure there's pirates at my place?"

'Well, there's definitely no way I'm telling _him _about this being a movie. Seems to me like he just can't keep a secret.' "Let's just say I'm psychic."

"Oooh, psychic? You can see the future?"

I nodded, "Yeah, so maybe we-"

"So if you can see the future," B.E.N. interrupted, "Would I ever be able to find my mind?"

"Sooner than you think," I smiled.

"So the pirates are there?" Jim asked, "How about the captain and doc? Aren't they there?"

"Yeah, that's why we should hurry up and get over there already." They started to walk again but I stopped them, "I have an idea though. Follow my lead." I strode to the door and slowly climbed out to the dark room. "Ok, you guys can come out but don't shoot!" I shouted across the room, "We have the map with us!"

"What are you-" Jim started to say behind the door but I ignored him and continued, "You could have it only if you take us along to find the treasure!"

Suddenly, Silver appeared out of a dark corner, as did all the other pirates with Delbert and Amelia gagged, "Oh, is t'at so, lass?" he said darkly as he sauntered up to me.

"Jim's the only one w-who could open it," I stuttered looking over to Jim. He climbed out from the back door and glared at Silver, which was now turning his cyborg arm into a gun. Morph got scared and rapidly zipped into Jim's pocket while B.E.N. stayed halfway out the door.

"Well, where's the map, Jimbo?" Jim, still giving a cold stare to Silver, pulled out the map from his pocket.

"Open it," I whispered. He glanced at me and then at Delbert and Amelia. From the corner of my eye, I saw Delbert nodding for him to open it but Amelia shook her head, not wanting him to do that. But Jim trusted me so he finally decided he'll open it. He pushed a few buttons and in an instant, the room lit up showing the image of Treasure Planet.

"Oh, the powers that be, would ya look!" Silver said astonished. The image of the planet then formed into a trail leading outside. The old cyborg chuckled as he looked out to where the trail went.

"Either take us," I said reaching for the map and closing it in Jim's hands, "Or you can forget about finding the treasure." 'Ok…what the _hell_ am I doing? It's Silver I'm talking to!'

Silver gave me an ominous look, then chuckled and finally spoke, "We'll take 'em all." 'Woo! Onto find the treasure!'

Some of the pirates grumbled as they grabbed us brutally.

"Oww, hey!" I complained. They held us until we reached the longboat. We all hopped in and followed the trail. No one spoke a word the whole time. I was actually rather excited to finally see all that treasure hidden in the center of the planet, which no one even really knew about yet. So a short while after, the trail was starting to blink a bit faster, indicating we were getting closer to the treasure. The longboat came to a stop and Silver was the first to jump out, followed by everyone else, except for Amelia, Delbert, and Meltdown.

I walked beside Jim and saw a worried Morph pop out of his pocket.

"It's ok, Morph," Jim murmured, "It's ok."

Then B.E.N. appeared behind us. "Hey guys, I don't know about you but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes. At least, I think it's my life. Was I ever dancing with an android named Lupe?"

Jim shut him up for the millionth time while I giggled to myself. "This isn't over yet," he said.

The trail was blinking faster by the second, leading straight into some big plants. "We're gettin' close, lads!" Silver exclaimed, "I smell treasure a-waitin'!" He grabbed Jim's shirt and dragged him along as he cut through the plants. And just as soon as we were able to see what was on the other side, everyone gasped except me, of course. The trail lead straight off a cliff.

"Where is it?" Silver boasted.

"I see nothin'!" Onus cried, "One great big stinkin' hunk of nothin'!" And at that moment, the map closed by itself.

"What's goin' on, Jimbo?" Silver asked furiously.

While Jim was trying to get the map open, I walked up closer to the front of the cliff and spotted a hole on the ground. 'Well, there's our answer.' I swept off some of the grass surrounding it with my boot, making a type of 'X' shape. I turned back to everyone and tried to get their attention.

"X marks the spot!" I grinned. They all looked at the ground puzzled but Jim suddenly realized the markings on the ground matched the ones on the map. And the hole in the middle made everything else obvious. He walked forward and knelt down, placing the map in the hole. Right when he inserted it, the floor glowed a bright green. A hologram of the map appeared in from of us, followed by lights down below in the valley coming together up on the cliff to make a huge triangle-shaped portal.

'Whoa! That's a biiiig door!' I thought while I remained gawking with everyone else.

"Oh, have mercy," Silver gasped.

"The Lagoon Nebula?" Jim wondered as the portal showed that particular nebula.

"But t'at's halfway across the galaxy," Silver pointed out.

"So have you figured it out yet?" I asked Jim with a smirk. He looked over to me and wondered what I was talking about. His gaze fell back on the hologram as he slowly touched a random button. An idea suddenly popped to his head.

"Let's see. Kinapis," then he spotted a familiar image of a crescent, "Montressor Spaceport." He touched it and the portal changed and showed Crescentia. A smile spread across Jim's face.

"So _that's_ how Flint did it!" he indicated, "He used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure."

"But where'd he stash it all?" Silver growled pushing Jim out of the way. He pressed a whole lot of random buttons that lead to different places and all of a sudden, I could have sworn I saw a familiar planet.

"Wait!" I cried. I got control of the hologram and tried to find what Silver passed over. I clicked on what looked somewhat like Earth and my neighborhood is what appeared on the portal.

I gasped in amazement, "I can't believe it. How… How is this even possible?"

"_That's_ planet Earth?" Jim asked remembering what I said about where I came from.

"Yeah but it's... different," I didn't wanna say 'a different dimension' out loud. But Jim gave me a look letting me know he knew what I was talking about, "How could it be here?"

"Who gives?" one of the pirates shouted, "We didn't come a long way for this!"

"Janey, quit wastin' our time, will ya?" Silver said.

"But this is probably the only way I could get home."

"Then be our guest and go home, ya brat!" another pirate shouted.

I was offended but I ignored the comment and thought about what I should do. Did I want to go back home to my caring family but live the same boring life? Or did I want to stay in this new and extraordinary atmosphere with the guy I loved? If I were to stay, I'd be risking the chance to get back home since this planet was rigged to explode. I thought it over again. If I got here just by one little wish I never expected to work, maybe I could wish to go back whenever the time is right.

Jim came beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Just go with whatever makes you happier."

It wasn't long before I finally made my choice. "Well, getting the treasure first shouldn't hurt," I said stepping back from the hologram.

"Treasure!" B.E.N. shouted as he tried to remember about that, "Treasure? It's buried in the centroid of the mechanism!"

"The centroid of the mechanism?" Jim rubbed his chin thoughtfully then recalled what I said earlier, "Wait, you said the treasure's in the center of this planet, right?"

"Exactly."

The pirates looked at each other and tried to dig into the ground but they hit metal instead.

"And how in blue blazes are we supposed to get there?" Silver barked while he continued pressing buttons in frustration.

Just as Jim fit all the pieces together, he moved Silver out of the way. "Just open the right door," and he touched the image shaped like Treasure Planet.


	14. Treasure Here and There

The portal opened up to a dark chamber. Jim stuck his arm through the door, making sure it was safe. Silver went after him and pushed him then everyone else immediately followed, including me. 'Oooh, this door is so jelly feeling!' I thought while I went through.

Just as I stepped in completely, I looked down and saw the laser that triggered the planet to explode. Apparently, someone - most likely Silver- ended up stepping through it already cause I saw it beeping. 'Well, there goes _that_ chance of going home,' I sighed and continued walking forward. At that moment, everyone stopped when they couldn't believe their eyes. Just a few feet in front of us were tons and thousands of shimmering gold filling up every corner of the centroid, surrounded by energy beams. It was mind-blowing! I just wanted to dive into all the gold I was looking at now. All the pirates except Silver shouted in joy and ran off into the piles of treasure.

"The loot of a t'ousand worlds," Silver muttered, still taken aback by all that treasure in front of us.

"We are going to need a bigger boat!" Onus shouted. While all of us stayed in awe, B.E.N. scratched his head and fidgeted.

"This is all seeming very familiar," he said, "I can't remember why."

Just then, both Jim and I spotted Flint's ship not too far away from us. He took a glance at Silver which was already standing in the heaps of loot.

"Guys, come on," he said to us, "We're getting out of here and we're not leaving empty handed." He slid down to the treasure. I tagged along as well as B.E.N. and Morph but B.E.N. kept on rambling on about how he thinks he recalls something that had to do with Flint. I ignored him for a few seconds and stuffed as much gold that I could fit in my pockets as I kept on walking towards the ship.

"Do you know what's strange?" B.E.N. carried on, "I can't tell you how frustrating this is, guys." Jim jumped into the ship and vaguely grunted at the pain of his injured arm. He helped me up with his other arm then both of us helped B.E.N. up. "There's just something that's nagging in the back of my mind." 'I thought he _didn't_ have a mind.'

B.E.N. yelled and fell inside the ship while Jim looked up to see the skeleton of Captain Flint sitting in a chair surrounded by treasure.

"Captain Flint?" he gasped.

"In the flesh!" B.E.N. cried.

"Eh, not exactly," I said.

"Well, except for skin, organs, or anything that-that-that resembles flesh, that's not there," he corrected himself. 'He sure is scary looking, but it's so cool!'

"And yet, it's so odd, you know," the robot chattered on. Jim disregarded him and inspected the corpse a bit closer. He noticed Flint had something clenched in his fist so he ended up breaking the pirate's bony hand to get-

"It's his mind," I concluded from behind Jim's back. He looked at me and then at the back of B.E.N.'s head.

"B.E.N., I believe this belongs to you. Hold still." Jim placed a hand on the robot's head.

"Aahhh! Jimmy, your hands are very, very cold back there- Whoa!" Just as his memory chip was inserted back, his eyes turned from green to blue. "Hello. You know, uh, Jimmy, I was just thinking… I was just think- It's all flooding back! All my memories! Right up until Flint pulled my memory circuits so I could never tell anybody about his booby trap!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion above us, "Speaking of which…" The explosions started to spread throughout the centroid. 'And now's the best time to get the hell outta here!'

"Flint wanted to make sure that nobody could ever steal his treasure so he rigged this whole planet to blow higher than a Kalepsian kite!" One of the energy beams broke and crashed down to the treasure below, cracking open the core of the planet. All the treasure on the surface of the core was quickly disappearing into the lava beneath us.

"Run you guys! Run for your lives!" B.E.N. exclaimed.

"You two go help the captain and doc," Jim said heading under the controls of the ship, "If I'm not there in five minutes, leave without me."

"I am _not_ leaving my buddy Jimmy!" B.E.N. protested as he pulled his legs. Jim gave him a glare, "Unless he looks at me like that. Bye, Jim!"

The robot scurried off but I stayed. I knew from the top of my head, Jim wasn't gonna be able to escape with Flint's ship. "Jim, this really isn't necessary."

He looked up to see me still standing there, "Why are you still here? Go with B.E.N."

I quickly walked up to him and pulled his feet just like B.E.N. did. "Do you wanna get yourself killed?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said.

"Well, at least I actually know how to avoid getting to that point. Did you forget I know what happens next?"

He sighed, "No, but I'm not going anywhere without this treasure."

'Wow, this kid is crazy! I'm saving him from almost getting himself killed and he's refusing to come!' I was close to arguing with him but the planet was starting to fall apart quicker by the second. "Ok, Mr. Stubborn. Just-" I glanced at his wounded arm, "Just be careful."

"I'll be fine. Now go!"

I nodded and hurriedly jumped out of the ship to catch up with B.E.N. While I was making my way out, I grabbed a few more jewels before the rest vanished out of sight. Then I finally ran out through the portal and rapidly caught up to the robot. We both reached up to the longboat and saw the pirates that escaped being held at gunpoint by Amelia and Delbert.

"Oh goodie, you caught them," I said almost out of breath.

"Where's Mr. Hawkins?" Amelia asked looking around for him.

"He'll meet up with us later but we need to get the Legacy now."

"Yeah, the planet's gonna blow up soon," B.E.N. added. The surface shook violently again.

"Well then," Amelia started to say, "Come now, we have no time to lose."


	15. The Great Escape

**Darn. Today's the last day of my spring break. I spent most of today typing this so I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

The crowded longboat hastily zoomed across the surface of the planet. I looked down from the boat and noticed pieces of the planet were already starting to rip off the ground. It was a scary sight, seeing all of it in front of me instead of watching it on TV. Now _that's_ completely different!

We finally reached the Legacy and quickly brought the boat into the hangar bay. I promptly jumped out onto the deck and that's when Amelia stopped me.

"Ms. Cabrera, I want you to tie up these pirates in the brig."

"Yes, ma'am," I was about to get my gun but I almost forgot that all I had in my pockets was the gold I collected. 'Aww man, I must have dropped my gun somewhere.' "Umm captain? Do you have an extra gun?"

She tossed me her gun, "Use this one," she turned to the pirates, "Now go with her, I'll deal with you blaggards later." The pirates measly got out of the boat and started to walk to the deck as I picked up a few coils of rope lying around to tie them while I held the gun in my other hand. Just as soon as we arrived to the brig, I heard the ship's engines running. I tried to hurry and tie the pirates up but hearing them complain wasn't helping much.

"I never even got a piece of that gold," Meltdown grumbled.

"Oh shut up! None of us got anything!" Birdbrain Mary hissed.

I smiled as I tied up the last pirate, "Oh, but _I_ did." I pulled out a shiny jewel out of my pocket, "Any of you want it?" They all gawked at the piece of treasure and tried to snatch it from me but they just couldn't reach me, "Whoops, sorry. Better luck next time!" And with that, I ran back up to the deck laughing to myself. But my smile quickly faded when I saw the planet's surroundings beginning to worsen. I looked around and spotted Delbert at the helm and Amelia and B.E.N. behind him.

"The pirates are tied up, captain" I informed.

"Very well," she replied, still slightly in pain.

I promptly walked to them and saw B.E.N. calculating what might seem to be how much time we have to get off the planet.

"So how much time do we have?" I asked, twiddling my fingers. I still felt nervous about this part of the 'movie'. Who knew if we were _really_ gonna make it out?

"Uhh, just about three minutes," he quickly answered. 'Three minutes? Heh, I'm sure we could make it out… could we? Gah! We gotta hurry!' I ran to the side of the ship and saw the portal not too far away from us. But I still didn't see Jim and Silver. I got even more nervous as I waited. Then in a moment, I saw two figures hurriedly running out of the portal.

"They're out!" I cried and sighed a breath of relief. But I knew this wasn't over _just_ yet.

"Bring the ship to a cruising speed," I heard the captain say. The ship slowed down and began to stop in front of the portal.

"Aloha, Jimmy!" B.E.N. shouted. I only waved and tried to stay calm. "Hurry people! We got exactly two minutes and thirty-four seconds till planet's destruction!"

The ship hovered down but Delbert ended up ramming it against the cliff. I almost lost my balance but I managed to stay up as Jim and Silver climbed on board. I ran up to Jim and hugged him tightly. He could have died. Just because I knew how the movie went, doesn't mean it was gonna end up following the same exact story. Now that I was here, anything could have changed. But I was glad that this didn't change; the fact that Jim made it out alive.

I pulled back and smiled a little, "I told you getting that ship outta there was unnecessary," I said lightly punching Jim on the shoulder.

"I'm sure I'll listen to you next time," he said. 'Yeah, right.' Then I suddenly realized that we were moving away from the portal. The portal was our only way we were gonna get out, and we were moving away from it!

"Wait!" I shouted to the captain and doctor. Just as I tried to stop them, a piece of debris smashed into the mast up above, destroying the sail and sending it down to the deck.

"Missile tail demobilized, captain!" B.E.N. notified, "Thrusters at only thirty percent of capacity."

"Thirty percent?" Delbert questioned, "That means we're… We'll never clear the planet's explosion in time." He looked at Amelia horrified but I quickly tried to point out that there was still hope.

"Which is why we need to turn around," I said, looking over the side of the ship and seeing the portal getting further and further away. We would have plenty of time to make it back there if we hurry up.

"That's it!" Jim cried as he thought about what I said.

"What's it, Jim?" Delbert asked.

"That portal back there could get us outta here," he said as he ran to where the mast fell. I followed him as Silver was trying to figure out what we were up to.

"Pardon me, but didn't that portal open onto a _raging inferno_?" Delbert exclaimed.

"Yes, but I'm gonna change that," he pulled out a big piece of metal from where the mast landed.

"He could do that by opening a different door," I finished as I helped Jim get the pieces he needed to create a makeshift solar surfer. Delbert still couldn't understand what our idea was but Silver thought it through and realized it was a good idea.

"Listen to the kids!" he demanded and immediately walked to us.

"One minute, twenty-nine seconds till planet's destruction!" B.E.N. informed. 'Uhh, we gotta move faster!'

"What do ya need, guys?" Silver asked.

"Just some way to attach this," Jim said, trying to put the piece of metal and the engine I found together with a rope.

"Alrigh', stand back. Stand back now." Both Jim and I moved back as Silver mended the two pieces together with his mechanical arm. Just as soon as it was ready to go, we lifted it up and set it on the edge of the ship. Morph came out of nowhere and helped too. Then Jim hopped on and made sure the piece was stable.

"Ok, now no matter what happens, keep the ship heading straight for that portal," Jim commanded to Silver and I.

"Fifty-eight seconds!" B.E.N. warned.

Jim gazed at me with a worried look. It looks like he was gonna say something but he didn't say anything. Even if I was trying to be positive about this plan to work, cause I was very sure it would work, it was still killing me. I was extremely concerned. But I knew from the bottom of my heart that Jim could save us all. I just knew it. I looked back at him with half a smile.

"I trust you, Jim," I muttered. He smiled but it quickly went away as he turned away from me and shot off the ship on his surfer.

"Well, ya heard him! Get this blasted heap turned 'round!" Silver shouted to Amelia.

Amelia couldn't refuse so she ordered for Delbert to head back to the portal. I stayed looking over the side of the ship to make sure Jim was ok. It was hard to spot him at times with all the debris of the planet in the way.

"Go to the right! The right!" Amelia shouted at Delbert.

"I know, I know! Will you just let me drive?"

I laughed a bit on the inside but my heart remained pounding from all the suspense.

"Twenty-five seconds!" 'Gee, thanks for making it _so_ much better!' I thought sarcastically. And to make matters even worse, I spotted Jim struggling to get the engine on the surfer running. He tried kicking it back on but it wouldn't work and he ended up falling down towards the lava down below. 'He'll make it. He'll make it. I know he'll make it.'

"Come on, lad," Silver pleaded.

"Seventeen seconds!"

Morph squealed and closed his eyes. But I stayed confident as I continued to lean over the ship and waited for Jim to show back up. We passed the gap where he fell but in just an instant, I saw him come up. I sighed but I quickly crossed my fingers, hoping for Jim to press the right button on the hologram as we got closer to the explosions in the portal.

"Seven…"

'No, we're not gonna make it.'

"Six…"

'Yes, we _will_ make it.'

"Five…"

'No! We're really _not_ gonna make it!'

"Four…"

'No! I mean, Yes! We _will_ make it!

"Three…"

'I never even told Jim that I _love_ him.'

"Two…"


	16. The Wish That Started It All

**Update! Finally! Sorry for the long wait! It was the lack of inspiration. I actually wrote parts of this chapter a while back but it wasn't until now that I got inspiration. So anyways, hope you guys enjoy this one! We're almost done with the story!**

* * *

'No, we're dead. We're dead. We died. We-' I had my eyes closed but I quickly opened them to notice a large explosion following the ship. I looked forward and saw Montressor Spaceport ahead of us.

"Oh crap, we actually made it!" I shouted excitedly and saw that everyone rejoiced.

"You done it, Jimmy!" Silver cheered as Jim flew around the ship whooping. He flew by Silver and gave him a high five as Morph celebrated by turning into fireworks. "Didn't I say the lad has greatness in 'em?" I had a bit of tears of joy in my eyes as I happily ran to where Jim landed on the ship.

"Jim!" I smiled, running into him and hugging him tightly again, "I love you! I love you! I lo-" I stopped when I realized what I was saying and blushed a few shades of red. I moved back, staring at the floor. "Hehe, th-that was umm… that was amazing back there. Thanks for saving us," I looked back up to him and saw that he was chuckling as Morph came up to us and licked both of our faces. Then the captain and doctor showed up with smiles on their faces.

"Unorthodox but ludicrously effective," Amelia congratulated, "I'd be proud to recommend you to the Interstellar Academy. They could use a man like you."

"Just wait until your mother hears about this!" Delbert smiled, "Of course we may downplay the life-threatening parts." We both laughed quietly as B.E.N. walked up to us.

"Jimmy, that was unforgettable! I know you don't like touching, but get ready for a hug big guy, cause I gotta hug ya!" And with that, he laughed and hugged Jim. Then suddenly, Jim hugged him back.

"Looks like you finally got your hug, B.E.N.," I said patting him.

"Hey, yeah! Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry," he then started to sob in Jim's arms and Jim awkwardly patted him as he turned to where Silver was standing, only he wasn't standing there anymore.

"I'll be right back," Jim told me, leaving me with everyone. 'At least I'll know where to find him.' When he disappeared from the deck, Delbert spoke up.

"So are you two together now?" I felt my face flush once again as I turned to him, unsure of what to say. But I thought to myself that it probably doesn't matter if I say we're together. It's obvious that there was something going on between us.

"Yes," I managed to say, still blushing.

"I knew it!" B.E.N. exclaimed as he laughed. The couple laughed as well while I stayed speechless.

"Well, you're a very lucky girl to be with a man like Jim," he continued. I smiled to myself, 'I'm just lucky I even ended up in this place.'

"I'm gonna go find him now," I told them as I already started to make my way to the longboat bay. While I went down the ship, I was thinking what was gonna happen next. The 'movie' was almost over and I wondered if I was actually going to find a way home or if I was gonna stay here permanently. But then I remembered about trying to _wish_ to go back. My worries suddenly rubbed off as I overheard Silver and Jim talking. I stood behind the mast that was there and listened to them.

"What say ya ship out with us, lad? You and me, Hawkins and Silver. Full of ourselves and no ties to anyone!"

"You know," Jim started, "When I got on this boat, I would've taken you up on that offer in a second," I peeked over to where they were as Jim continued, "But, uh, I met this old cyborg, and a really pretty girl. They both showed me that I could chart my own course. That's what I'm gonna do."

"And what do ya see of t'at pal of yers?" Silver asked.

"A future," Jim finally said. I smiled, knowing he was gonna have a very good future.

"Look at ya, glowin' like a solar fire. You're somethin' special Jim. You're gonna rattle the stars, you are." Silver opened his arms and Jim hugged him. I felt my eyes get watery. 'Yep, this part still gets me,' I thought. This was going to be the last time I saw Silver so I quickly ran up to them.

"Group hug!" I said as I joined the hug. A second after, Silver broke it.

"Janey, almost forgot about ya! Ah, excuse me, I got a bit of grease in me cyborg eye," he turned away from both of us. Morph looked at both of us and immediately burst into tears.

"Oh, hey, Morph. We'll see you around, Ok?" Jim said.

"See ya around," he mimicked. He licked both of us and hovered back to Silver with a sad expression. I felt so bad seeing him like that but I knew he was gonna stay with us after all. But Silver wasn't. I was gonna miss that awesome old cyborg.

And just as I expected, Morph happily nuzzled against Silver and zoomed back to us, putting a smile on both of our faces.

Silver already hopped into a longboat and remembered something, "Oh, and one more thing," he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a handful of the treasure and tossed it to Jim, "This is for yer dear mother, to rebuild t'at inn of hers." Jim smiled at him and then I nudged him.

"I got more in my pockets if you need it," I quietly informed. His eyes slightly widened as he turned back to Silver and grinned.

"Now you make sure ya take good care of Janey," Silver said.

"I will. And you make sure to stay out of trouble, ya old scalawag."

Silver chuckled as the longboat released itself from the bay, "Why, Jimbo lad, when have I ever done otherwise?" And he shot off on the longboat into the orangey Etherium sky. I sighed and continued to stare out in the distance as I felt Jim's hand grab mine. I looked up to him and smiled, almost getting close to blushing for the umpteenth time.

"Have you thought about how you're gonna get home now?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I gotta find a way… But maybe not today. I rather stay here and, I don't know, maybe have a look around your town."

Jim smirked, "Would a tour on a solar surfer satisfy you?"

I smiled from ear to ear, "Yes! That would be awesome!" a thought suddenly came to me, "But I thought the police confiscated yours."

"Ah, I could always make a new one."

"Oh, right, hehe," I looked back out as I twiddled with Jim's fingers.

"So you're really gonna stay here then?" he asked, just trying to make sure I was making the right choice. Well, I had no other choice now since I still had to figure out how to get back but I didn't mind a single bit, seeing that I was gonna spend time with the guy of my dreams for quite some time.

"Yep, I'm definitely staying. Solar surfers just can't compete with the stuff back home," I said and I started to feel my face get heated up from what I was thinking of saying, "And… I don't wanna leave you." I managed to look straight into his dark, blue eyes. "You wanna know the real reason I'm here?"

"The reason? But I thought you said you didn't know how you ended up here," Jim said confused.

"I don't," I shrugged, "But there's always gotta be a cause for something, right?" He was still puzzled but he seemed to agree with me as I took a deep breath, "Well, you remember when I said that I liked you before I met you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I always… _wished_ to be with you every time I saw this movie," I paused, "I always thought to myself that it was impossible for that to happen because, well, we live in two completely different worlds," my eyes started to get watery and then I laughed, "I just happened to end up wishing to be in this movie one night before going to bed and the next thing I know, I wake up in the sleeping quarters of this ship. I thought I was dreaming but I realized… I really wasn't."

"And this all happened because of one little wish you made?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's crazy, I know. I just… I just wanted to be with," I mumbled those words as I tried to change the sentence around, "I wanted to be in a world like this with a guy like you."

Jim scratched his head, "A wish?"

"A wish," I stated. There was another pause as Jim was trying to think of what to say.

"Why me?" he finally said. I thought about that. Why him? Why, out of all the people in the world, did I choose him? Why did I have to choose a non-existent person on my planet? Why?

"Cause you're different, Jim. I never met such a smart and handsome guy like you. Not to mention, you're the only solar surfer I know. There's just no one else like you... I, uh…" My stomach was starting to feel funny as Jim gazed at me with that dreamy face of his. 'Hmm, should I really say I _love_ him? Am I really _in love_ with him or do I just have a huge crush on him and his cuteness? Gah! This is hard! This is so very hard!' "I... I lo-"

He cut me off by gently pressing his lips to mine. Now he was the one to catch me off guard but I really didn't mind at all. I slowly returned the favor as I moved my hands behind his neck and he moved his up my back. He pressed his lips harder against mine, deepening the kiss. All of our feelings mixed up together in this sweet and passionate kiss, but this one was much different than the first. I just couldn't come to the reason why it was different. But nonetheless, I was enjoying the moment; the moment I was glad to share with this special someone.

It felt like the kiss went on forever but Jim was the first to pull away.

"I love you too," Jim finally admitted between a few breaths.

I smiled widely and I couldn't help but to pull him in for another long kiss. Just as we were getting lost in the moment again, Morph chirped and turned into a heart, distracting our kiss. We laughed as Morph licked both of us. I happily sighed and gazed into Jim's eyes.

"Maybe we should head up deck now before they start to wonder where we are," Jim said grabbing my hand once again.

"Yeah, let's go."'


	17. The Final Decision

**Success! I FINALLY finished this chapter! Let's have a party! Weeeeee! Haha! I took long to finish it at first because of my finals but after that, I just lacked inspiration for almost a whole month. But I was able to finish it today! So anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it! :D**

* * *

"Do you have anything to pack?" Jim asked as he packed his belongings down in the sleeping quarters. The ship has already docked and everything was being loaded off.

"No. I came here empty-handed, unfortunately," I replied while I sat on one of the hammocks playing around with Morph.

"Right, well maybe when we get the chance, you could spend some of that treasure you have on new stuff."

'Oooh, almost forgot about all the loot in my pockets.' "Oh, yeah. Umm, could I put it all in your bag? Since, you know –"

"Of course."

I didn't wanna walk around with bulgy pants anymore so I stood up and started to empty out my pockets. Meanwhile, I heard a clanking sound approaching.

"Hey you guys, we gotta get off the ship in about 5 minutes," B.E.N. informed.

"We'll be right out," Jim replied. Morph zipped over to B.E.N. and disappeared up on deck, leaving Jim and I alone. 'Hmm, what to say, what to say…'

"So…" I started to say, trying to think up a conversation, "I would really love to go on another voyage like this. This was far beyond amazing."

"So would I," he said, "This had to be the best time of my life."

I smiled, "Same here. I never expected to spend these days in a whole new world," I dropped the last piece of gold into Jim's bag and continued, "But I made the choice to be here... I actually rather be here than anywhere else, to be honest. Still, I don't know how that wish I made managed to work."

Jim shrugged, "Well, it worked, didn't it? I guess that's what matters."

"Yeah, but… it still doesn't make much sense," I sat back down on the hammock as questions started to pop up in my head. Why was I worrying so much now? Didn't I wanna be here? Yes, I've been dying to be here. Was it because some of the puzzle pieces didn't fit together? What exactly was bothering me?

"Is this about going back home?" Jim asked while he closed his bag. I only shrugged, not making eye-contact with Jim. With that, he sat next to me and grabbed my hand, "Hey, it's alright. I'm sure we'll figure it all out."

Still looking down, I remembered about that one way I thought about getting back to my place, "Well, there _is_ a way I thought about trying to get back."

"And what's that?"

I looked up to Jim with an unsure face, "I was actually thinking of wishing to go back. I mean, that's how I got here, so I'm thinking maybe it'll work the same for that."

He thought about it for a second, "It shouldn't hurt to try," he smiled.

I sighed, "I'm scared though. I'm scared it won't work. And I'm scared that if it _does_ work, I won't see you again," a tear nearly streamed down my face. I slightly turned my head and quickly rubbed it off, pretending Jim didn't see it, "I'm just scared to do it, Jim."

He let go of my hand and put his arm around me, bringing me closer to him, "Aww, hey, it's ok." I also put my arms around him and buried my face into his shirt as another tear streamed down. He gently rubbed my back, calming me down. Our embrace slowly made me forget about my problem. It was probably also the sweet boyish scent Jim had. I sighed, "I said I was gonna stay anyways. If I'm leaving soon, or if I at least try to," I tilted my head up and looked at Jim, "I at least wanna spend the time I have left with you," then I smiled, "Anyways, I still wanna try solar surfing."

He smirked, "You'll get your chance," then he leaned in and kissed me. It was a soft kiss but it slowly began to get rough and passionate. Jim gently fell back into the hammock; our lips still connected. He ran his hands down my back while my hands rested on his chest. I felt his heartbeat racing very fast. I smiled at this and slowly slid my hand down his shirt opening. He tensed up at the feeling and smiled. Unexpectedly, he left my lips and started kissing my neck. I was the next one to tense up but I stopped him before things started to heat up anymore.

"Maybe this… isn't such a good time for… this," I panted.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry," he stuttered as I moved off from him. He sat back up and rubbed his neck, "It could be so easy to get carried away."

I giggled as I noticed he was blushing.

"What?"

"You're blushing."

"Well, you are too!"

For some reason after he said that, I felt myself turn more shades of red. I looked away and he chuckled.

"I think we should get going now," he said. He stood up and grabbed his bag, tossing it over his shoulder.

"You know," I started to say, "I think you'll make a great captain one day."

"Oh really?" raising a brow, "What makes you say that?"

I shrugged and looked up to him, "I just know you will."

"Is that part of this so-called movie?"

"Well… that's for you to find out."

He smiled and offered me his hand to get me up off the hammock. Just as I stood up, my eyes met with his. But he suddenly broke our contact and let go of my hand as he started making his way outside. Though, I didn't follow and I suppose he noticed. He spun around and looked at me.

"You coming?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Just give me two seconds. I'll be right behind ya."

"Umm… ok," he continued to make his way up deck.

I sighed and looked over to the spot where I first appeared in the movie. I smiled to myself as I remember how freaked out I was when I first got here. And at the end, I realized none of it was a dream, which made my smile grow wider. But all of a sudden, the whole 'wishing to go back home' thing crossed my mind. I knew I had to try to make a wish. Should I do it now? No, I couldn't. But I just had to give it a try. Wait, but what if it _does_ work? Would I be able to come back here? Should I really give it a try now?... Yes, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna take the risk and do it. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and tried to make my wish.

"I wish I could go back home," I whispered. I stood quietly there for a moment and realized nothing happened. I thought harder and made my wish over and over again. Nothing. I sighed a breath of relief but I also started to lose hope in the idea. What if I had to do it at a certain time? Like when I go to sleep? I thought about that and decided I was gonna try to wish again at night, right before I went to sleep. I started to head outside but I slowed my pace when I heard something behind me. I stopped and turned around. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"A… portal?" I wondered in awe. The portal was in the middle of the room, showing my neighborhood exactly how it showed on the portal back at Treasure Planet. I slowly walked up to it and looked at it carefully. I pinched myself for the umpteenth time to make sure I wasn't dreaming this time. But I wasn't. This was all real. The whole voyage had been real, and so was this. This was it. This was my ticket back home. I was just scared to step inside. I was afraid that right after I go back to my dimension, the portal to _this_ world would disappear… Well, the wish _did_ work a second time. It worked to get into my favorite movie and now it worked to go back home. I thought about that for a few seconds.

"I wish I could stay here," I said. Right after I said that, the portal slowly disappeared. I stood there with wide eyes. I was confused and in awe at the same time. I didn't know how this was happening. I quickly wished to go back home again and the portal re-appeared out of the blue. I was ecstatic to see that I was actually able to make it home. So ecstatic that I almost started to cry. But I still had to find out if I could come back to the whole Treasure Planet world. I slowly and carefully stuck my hand into the portal. I then quickly stuck my whole arm in but a few seconds after, I pulled it out. I trembled. I was still unsure about this…. But wait. I noticed something strange. Why did my neighborhood look like if it was frozen?

I stuck my hand in again and saw the trees swaying and the birds flying up to the sky. I took my hand out and everything froze again.

"The time stopped in my world because of… me?" I whispered to myself. Maybe it was still summer in my dimension. Maybe it's still the same week I wished to be in Treasure Planet. Maybe this whole time, I've been worried for nothing. I laughed to myself and rubbed my eyes.

"Then I wish to stay here," I finally said. The portal then disappeared again and I smiled. I was still a bit confused but now I knew I had nothing to worry about anymore. At least nothing that I know of.

"So have you made your decision, or what?" I jumped and turned around to see Jim standing there with his arms crossed.

I laughed nervously, "Yeah. Uh, did you see that?"

"What? You talking to the portal? Umm, nope, I missed it," I playfully punched him, "Oww, hey!"

I giggled as Jim rubbed the spot where I punched him. He then looked up to me and noticed that I looked calmer and less concerned than I did a few minutes before.

"I can stay with you now," I mumbled, "All this time, I've been worrying for no reason. I could get back home safely whenever I want to. Though, I think it's gonna be summer for a long time in my dimension if I'm gonna stay here the whole time," I laughed.

Jim only smiled and gazed at me. He put his hand on my cheek and smirked, "You're worth more to me than any treasure in the world."

I just wanted to burst out laughing but instead, "That line is so cliché… but I guess it's ok with me."

And with that, we kissed once more and stayed in a tight embrace for a few more minutes. Then we walked up to the deck and made our way off the ship, hand in hand. 'This is gonna be the start of another new adventure,' I thought, 'Another adventure with him.'

* * *

**Would there be a sequel? Maybe eventually!**


	18. Author's Note

**Author's note: **A sequel is in the works! Stay tuned people! :D


End file.
